Devil among Shinobi
by Halo12094
Summary: Having the soul of Kyuubi sealed within him, he is neglected by his parents over his sister. Naruto leaves Konoha and becomes the son of the devil, Sparda. Strong/Smart/Naruto. Main Naru x Lady. Blood & Gore. No Flamers.
1. Chapter 1: Devil's Blood

_**AN: I don't own Naruto or Devil May Cry, if I did then I wouldn't be writing this, with that said enjoy!**_

* * *

"Talking!"

"_Flashback__/Flashback!"_

'_Thoughts'_

"**Demon Talking/Devil Trigger!"**

'_**Jutsu/Combo'**_

* * *

**Devil among Shinobi**

**Chapter 1: Devil's Blood**

* * *

"Kaa-Chan (Mother), can we have ramen for dinner tonight?"

"Now, now Naruko you know you have to eat your vegetables to stay healthy and become a strong Shinobi like both your Kaa-Chan and Tou-San" said the red haired woman.

*Sigh*

"Okay Kaa-Chan" the blond whiskered girl said, as both mother and daughter left.

* * *

**(Naruto P.O.V.) **

Look at them, I bet they don't even know I exist; it's always about her she gets everything while I'm left in the dark. My name is Naruto Uzumaki…

Ten years ago, a Nine-Tailed demon fox attacked the village many Shinobi fought to prevent it from advancing any forward. My father or rather my Sister's was able to seal it into both of us using the _**Shiki Fuin**__ (Death Reaper Seal) _to split the fox in two and place it within our bodies. My sister gained its Chakra, the fox's yang energy filled with evil and malice; while I was given the _Soul_, when the villagers discovered which of us held the soul. From that day, my life became a living hell the villagers thought I was the fox itself. My parents ignored me my entire life, favoring my sister over me; when I asked them to train me, I was shunned and told I would learn in the academy. I knew about the Kyuubi, and they always said that Naruko had to learn how to use 'its' Chakra.

Months later the villagers began to retaliate I was beaten, stabbed, and stoned for the past six years. My only friend was girl named Satsuki; she was the youngest child of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. Like her mother and older brother Itachi, they were the only few that befriended me. One time I was caught by my father learning Fuinjutsu, I was scolded and sent to my room; my sister laughed and made fun of me.

Now I find myself limping home with a stab wound, I walked in the compound; my mother didn't even notice me enter and father was out back training Naruko. I walked up to my room and locked the door; I lay on my bed and stared at the ceiling clutching my bleeding wound.

* * *

**(Regular P.O.V.)**

'When will it end?' Naruto thought to himself.

"**I'm sorry…"**

'Kurama, how many times do I have to tell you it wasn't your fault'

Naruto and the demon fox, had made contact ever since his first beating; Kurama blames himself for Naruto's misfortune and Naruto always told him that it wasn't his fault for what happened all those years ago.

'I want to leave…'

"**What?"**

'I want to get out of here, my parents don't give a crap about me they always focus on Naruko just cause she has your chakra, what's the point of being here so I can be a punching bag for the villagers they see my sister as a hero and me…' Naruto never finished his sentence as tears flowed down his face, it made his wound hurt even more.

"**If it makes you feel any better, she can't control my chakra without you"** Kurama stated, as it required the Soul to fully control his chakra.

Naruto snickered a bit, "Yeah, that does make me feel a little better" he said whipping the tears off his face. He stared at the ceiling before going to his desk and pulling out a piece of paper and pencil, he wrote down what he was planning and how his life had been though out the years. Placing the pencil down he placed a kunai in his pocket, opened a window and climbed down; his family would get suspicious if he went downstairs to get supplies.

Naruto ran, ignoring his wound that was slowly closing up and saw the hated glares people were sending him some began to throw rocks at him, and even though a few hit him he continued running. Ten minutes later, he was bruised and bloodied by the stones thrown at him; he limped outside the village gates. Twenty minutes later he was far into the forest and was using trees for support, suddenly groups of chunin and jonin appeared with sharp and blunt weapons, Naruto knew that shinobi couldn't harm him within the village walls; but they weren't in the village were they. They began to wail on the ten year old blonde, Naruto bit his lips enduring the pain as the shinobi continued to club and stab him. When one chunin began making hand signs, a large blade shot out through his chest; the shinobi turned around to see multiple beings that looked like they were wearing burlap sacks, they had two peg legs, and a large blade attached to their arms ([Arm] Scarecrows).

"What the fuck are those things" a chunin said, before blocking a strike. Unfortunately a second one dropped down a sliced him in half, the shinobi began to fight off the strange creatures but, were overwhelmed and gutted like the pigs they are. Naruto crawled to the base of a tree and turned to the lesser demons as they began to advance towards him.

'Looks like this is it' he thought to himself.

"**Looks like it…"**

Naruto closed his eyes and awaited death's embrace, that was when Kurama sensed something or rather someone.

"**The hell, where's all that demonic energy coming from?"**

Naruto opened his eyes, to see the demons get sliced in half; he looked at his savior and saw a tall man, who was dressed in regal violet clothing, he had silver white hair, and was carrying a large broadsword. Time slowed down and Naruto only heard Kurama say one word, **"Sparda!"**

The man looked at Naruto, before turning his attention to the Scarecrows; he charged and began slashing the demons to bits. It only lasted minutes until he had slayed them all, the man places the sword on his back which somehow became attached and kneeled in front of the bloodied blond.

"Are you alright little one?"

Naruto tried to speak but, was slowly losing consciousness, he saw the man reach into his pocket and take out a medium sized glowing green star (Vital Star [M]) and handed it to Naruto. "Crush this in your hand, you'll feel better" he said, Naruto reached for it and did what he was told. The green energy flowed into Naruto and he felt his vitality restore, his wounds began to close and his bruises began to disappear; he turned to the man, "Arigato".

"Don't mention it, now do you mind telling me what it is you're doing all the way out here?" he asked.

"I ran away… my village rather have me dead, and my family doesn't even know I exist… these wounds, they were given to me by the people of my village and by those shinobi" he said pointing at the dead shinobi.

Sparda frowned, "little one… tell me everything…"

Naruto told him about his life, from his first beating to him leaving and Sparda was growing more furious about how the villagers were treating a child, he asked if he knew why he was treated like that and Naruto hesitated but, told him about him and his sister having the ensconce of the Nine-Tailed Fox. Sparda understood Naruto's pain as a Jinchuuriki and made a decision that would change his life along with the rest of the world.

"Little one, would you like to become like me?"

"Like you?"

"A Devil, one of the most powerful demons in the netherworld"

Naruto, looked down and began to think; his parents never once looked at him, everyone favored his sister, the entire village is after his head, and he's already made plans to run away… what did he have to lose. Naruto looked at the white haired devil and nodded his head, Sparda took his sword and slit the palm of his hand open and asked Naruto to do the same. He winced as the blood flowed out his palm, Sparda offered his bloodied hand and motioned him to shake it and Naruto slowly reaches out and clamped his hand with the devil. Naruto fell on his knees, with his other arm held onto his body as he began to spasm; red and purple vein patterns began to appear on his hand and crawling up his arm towards his entire body. To Naruto, it was as if someone had taken out his insides and stuffed something else in, Naruto could no longer bear the pain and fell unconscious; Sparda released the blonds hand, picking the boy up he carried him off disappearing from sight.

* * *

**Konoha Namikaze Compound**

Naruko was happily eating ramen, that she snuck into her room but, stopped when she her chest felt heavy and so did her breathing, like a part of her had died. Naruko regained her composure, placed the ramen cup aside and left her room. Heading downstairs she felt like something was off, she did a head count and noticed one person missing, and she went to her brother's room. She stood their outside, as if the apocalypse would start if she entered her twin brother's room; she gulped and reached the handle opening the door. Looking inside she saw her twin's room for the first time, everything was grey, no other color, clothes neatly placed in their drawers and closet, books placed correctly on the bookshelf. She saw a desk with a picture frame on it, she looked at it and saw her family only thing was, that Naruto wasn't in it she took the picture out of the frame and saw that the side where Naruto stood was torn off, she saw a note and read it.

_Dear Namikaze's,_

_I could only look at how perfect this family is without me, Dad will no longer be bothered by me and focus more on Naruko, Mom will always listen to her and forget I even exist, and the villagers will continue to make my life a living hell for something I never did. _

_I always wondered, what my life would be like if neither of us had the remnants of Kyuubi sealed within us. I remember, on my fourth birthday I received my first beating; I met the Kyuubi and he told me my life would only get worse from that point. I remember when Dad, got mad at me for trying to learn Fuinjutsu. I remember when the Academy teachers refuse to teach me anything pronouncing me the dead last. Sometimes I wonder why, I was born, I was condemned the day of my birth I never had a choice to be the bearer of the Kyuubi's soul and look every single person praises my sister while I'm left in the dark._

_So I made a decision, I'm going to leave… and I'm never coming back, at least that way everyone could live in peace…_

_-Naruto_

Naruko was wide-eyed and felt tears fall down, she ran out of the room with the note in her hand. She got downstairs at this point she was full out crying. Minato and Kushina rushed to her, "Naruko, honey what's wrong?" asked her mother.

"H-He's gone…" she said between tears.

Minato and Kushina looked confused, "Who's gone?"

"(Sniff) Naruto-Aniki is gone!" she yelled shocking both parents.

Naruko handed the note, both read it and both of their hearts filled with regret; Minato called every Anbu squad available to go look for him. Kushina broke down in tears, she's been paying attention to Naruko the whole time she had completely forgotten about her second child. Looking back when have they ever done something for him, when it was both twins birthday they only celebrated Naruko's; Naruto was never seen at the parties. She remembered the day he had come to them asking to be trained along her sister, they just shunned him; some parents they were.

"Kaa-Chan? Will ever see Aniki again?"

"Don't talk like that Naruko, of course will find your brother Minato-kun has already sent Anbu to look for him".

Naruko looked down, "It's all my fault".

"Naruko its not-"

"IT IS! ITS ALWAYS ABOUT ME, WHEN HAS ANIKI EVER GOTTEN PRAISED, HE WAS ALWAYS LEFT OUT, ALWAYS BY HIMSELF!" she yelled as she began to cry hysterically along with Kushina.

Kushina hugged her daughter, as they both cried. Minato was in his office holding his head, "Where did it go so wrong, it was for the best… and now I've lost my only son…" he said as tears threatened to fall down.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

Naruto's eyes began to flicker, he opened it and stared into the ceiling, he groaned as he got up. Looking around, this wasn't his room it was too… regal. He got up and went to the bathroom, instantly he noticed he was a bit taller than before, looking at a mirror he was surprised at his appearance. Naruto was 5"7 ft. tall, he had crimson red eyes, the whiskers on his face where now thinner barely visible, and finally the thing that stood out most was his silver white hair and the glowing blue demonic left arm.

(AN: Nero has the devil bringer on his right arm, so I gave it to Naruto on his left)

He heard a door click open; he turned to see the same man he met in the forest, "I see you're up, do you like you're new look?"

"What happened to me?" Naruto asked.

"You are now a devil, your appearance is only one of the side effects".

"So, I'm a devil… what happens now?"

"You carry my blood within you, which means you are no longer family with your birth parents…" he said.

Naruto looked at the man wide-eyed, 'so that means I can't return… well whatever then'.

"…It also makes you my son" he said with a smile, making Naruto's head shoot up in his direction.

"Y-You're son?"

"As I've said before, my blood now runs through your veins thus making you my son" he replied.

Naruto for the first time in his life gave a smile and hugged his new father; the dark knight hugged back and held his hand. "Let's go meet your brothers" he said gaining Naruto's attention, they walked down the huge manor, Naruto looked around the whole place was beautiful. He looked at the man, "Hey Dad?" the man looked at his son, "This maybe kinda awkward but, could I at least know the name of my new father?"

The man looked at his Son in surprise, he never did tell him his name but smiled, "My name is Sparda, what's your name my Son?"

Naruto smiled, "My name is Naruto" he said leaving out his past names, Uzumaki and Namikaze.

They both smiled and continued walking; they made it to a large open room with lots of paintings, he looked around and saw two boys roughly thirteen years of age, one wearing red while the other wore blue.

"Dante, what are you doing" said the blue clad teen in a monotone voice; he was currently drawing birds flying downward.

"I'm drawing a babe…" said the red teen.

"Dante, how on earth does that resemble a female?" he said looking at the drawing, only seeing two big jugs.

"Well duh, I left out all the boring parts" he said, getting a sweatdrop from the blue teen, as well as Naruto and Sparda.

"Vergil, Dante…" they turned to see their father and a ten year old white haired boy.

"Yes father?" said the blue clad teen, known as Vergil.

"Sup pops, who's the kid?" said Dante.

"Vergil, Dante… I want you to meet your new brother, Naruto"

Naruto shyly walked up, "Um, h-hey there nice to meet you".

Vergil waved hello with a small smile, Dante had a jaw splitting grin, "New brother aye, well then fishcake I'm going to teach you the wonders of the woman anatomy" He said putting an arm around Naruto and doing wave motion with his arm, getting another sweatdrop from all three.

"My idiot twin aside, it is nice to meet you little brother" Vergil said.

"Hai, same here".

"Well then I'll leave you three together, I have to go meet with your mother"

"Hey Vergil, how do you think Nero's gonna take the news?"

"Probably hoping he won't end up an idiot like you" he replied.

"Hey, that's hurtful man".

"Well then little brother, how do you feel about swords?" Virgil asked Naruto.

"Whoa hang on a second, fishcake don't go to the dark side, trust me… guns are better" Dante said taking out two M1911 pistols, one black and one white.

"Idiot, those hand held projectile weapons can never compare to the art of swords" said Vergil.

"Nu-uh, guns beats swords any day"

"Care to test that theory" Vergil said, picking up an O-Katana both giving each other death glares with lightening sparking between the two. They charged at each other, Dante shooting bullets and Vergil blocking them. Naruto just watched in awe as his new family were trashing up the place, he heard a door click and out came another silver haired teen he seemed to be a year younger than the other two.

"Oh you must be Naruto, I'm Nero welcome to the family" he said, holding out a glowing blue arm.

(AN: I know how Nero got his arm, but this is my story dammit

"Hey you've got one like me" he said showing his left arm.

"Whoa…" he replied as he noticed Dante and Vergil ducking it out.

"They tried to convert you didn't they".

"If by convert you mean which of the two weapons is better than yes".

They sat down and continued to watch the fight, "Um, shouldn't we stop them?" Naruto asked.

"Naw, its fine even if we get stabbed or shot in the head it won't kill us, trust me" Nero said.

Naruto looked at his new family and smiled, "I think I'm gonna like it here".

* * *

Next Chapter: Four Devils!

AN: How's it going so far, don't hate I tried my best on this one, and don't worry much like my [NaruTo!] story this will be updated daily. So see you next time.


	2. Chapter 2: Four Devils, ISWT

_**AN: I don't own Naruto or Devil May Cry, if I did then I wouldn't be writing this, with that said enjoy!**_

* * *

"Talking!"

"_Flashback__/Flashback!"_

'_Thoughts'_

"**Demon Talking/Devil Trigger!"**

'_**Jutsu/Combo'**_

* * *

**Devil among Shinobi**

**Chapter 2: Four Devils – It starts with Two!**

* * *

_**Previously!**_

"_Oh you must be Naruto, I'm Nero welcome to the family" he said, holding out a glowing blue arm._

"_Hey you've got one like me" he said showing his left arm._

"_Whoa…" he replied as he noticed Dante and Vergil ducking it out._

"_They tried to convert you didn't they"._

"_If by convert you mean which of the two weapons is better than yes"._

_They sat down and continued to watch the fight, "Um, shouldn't we stop them?" Naruto asked._

"_Naw, its fine even if we get stabbed or shot in the head it won't kill us, trust me" Nero said._

_Naruto looked at his new family and smiled, "I think I'm gonna like it here"._

* * *

_**Five Years Later…**_

Naruto was sitting on a rooftop looking out into a city, he had grown a couple inches he was now 5"9 was wearing a black trench coat and undershirt, his lower torso he wore dark grey combat pants and boots. On his hands he wore black fingerless gloves with a metallic cross embedded on the backhand and had a necklace that resembled a cross between a sword, wing, and devil horns.

(AN: DMC Emblem)

On his back was a large broad sword, the guard was shaped like an open dragon head with wings (Alastor) and attached to his hip was a gun holster with Kurama in his first form (AN: M1911-SS with kanji for one).

Naruto looked down as a man was running from a group of scarecrows, he got up stretched his well built body and jumped down. The man tripped, and was about to be gutted when Naruto dropped down crushing the scarecrow, he pulled out Kurama and rapidly fired rounds into the lesser demons setting them on fire (AN: Yes Kurama has incendiary rounds). He placed Kurama away and brought down Alastor on an unsuspecting scarecrow, the sword crackled electricity before he charged in, _**"Vortex!**_" Naruto said spinning his body and sword around, slicing any demons that were in range or too close. He jumped up, **"**_**Split!"**_ he slammed Alastor down splitting a scarecrow in half and sending a shockwave pushing back other scarecrow.

Naruto jumped in the center and in a wave motion, _**"Judgment Shredder"**_ he spins around slicing and dicing every scarecrow in the area, he stops places Alastor on his back as the scarecrows get shredded to pieces. He turns around and walks toward the man who at this point is shaking uncontrollably, Naruto got in his face, "You didn't see anything" he said before jumping back to the rooftops.

In most countries and cities it's common for the population to not know about demons; however in some places like Fortuna demons run rampant. Nero headed their three years ago, and joined some group called The Order of the Swords, some religious group that believed that Sparda was their savior. What made Naruto laugh was that these people worshipped his father… a demon… as a god. If he were a god he'd still be with them, like his new mother Eva they passed away. Now the four devils had scattered with Nero in Fortuna, Dante running a demon hunting business called _Devil May Cry_, and Vergil; none of them had heard from him since the day they parted. Naruto had left to the city, trying to find his place in life and taking down some demons along the way.

Naruto sat on the rooftops looking at the necklace he had around his neck, it brought back good memories of when they were together. He laughed as he remembered the face Dante made when he discovered Naruto never heard about pizza. He looked at the moon, 'Wonder how everyone back home is? Tsk, what the hell am I thinking, this is my home now' he thought to himself wondering how his human family was doing. Bet the village celebrated his disappearance and his human family never even noticed. He let out a deep sigh, "Where to now?" he said till he heard someone whistle.

"Fishcake, didn't expect to run into you here".

"Dante?"

"Yup, oh and by the way-"he bops Naruto on the head.

"Itai!"

"That's for taking my move"

"Then why'd you teach me it?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Touché"

They both stared at each other before bursting out laughing, "Let's talk over Pizza".

"Praise the man that invented that"

"That would be the Italians…"

* * *

An hour later Naruto finds himself in Dante's workshop, _Devil May Cry_. Of course Dante was too cheap and Naruto ended up paying for the pizza, but they began to talk about what's been going on; though it seems as if Naruto was the only one out of the four devils that everyone got along with. Dante hates on Vergil, Nero hates on Dante, and Vergil hates on both, yup one big happy family.

"So how are things going on right now?"

"Finally set up shop, got the room decorated a bit, though the juke box needs to be fixed…"

"And Business?"

"I go off when either people or Trish calls me in".

"Oh yeah, how's it going with you two?"

"Sometimes I really don't get her, I mean does she have to put a bullet in my head each time she comes over, or any sharp object… it hurts man"

"Yeah right…"

"Oh yeah, well what about you and Lady?" Dante said with a grin.

Naruto blushes, "I have no idea what you're talking about-"

"Tsk, yeah right I see the way you two look at each other, so what's going on?"

"(Sigh) you're not going to let this go are you?" he said with a deadpan expression.

"Hehe nope".

"Alright fine, after we delt with Arkham and we got back to what we were doing, we met up at this bar one time and well-" Naruto stopped and noticed Dante, sitting next to him with his head moved closer.

"-yeah, I'm not gonna say anymore" he said getting an 'Aww' from Dante as he sat back down on his chair.

"So what's been happening with you… besides getting it with Lady" he said with a Cheshire grin as Naruto blushed even harder, to Dante this indicated that he was right.

"Well, it hasn't really been the same since we all separated, me I just took off trying to find my place in life-"

"AW, don't go all hippie on me-"

"_**CHOP!**_" Dante was bopped on the head, comically smacking him on the table which now had cracks on it with smoke steaming from his head. "Don't compare me with them" Naruto said flexing his Devil Bringer.

"Did you have to hit me with that arm?" he said with an x-shaped bandage on his head. Naruto shrugged, "that aside, have you heard anything from Nero and Vergil?"

"Tsk, all I know is that Nero joined The Order of The Swords working as a Demon Hunter, that's about all I got and Vergil… haven't heard of him since we separated" he said taking a slice.

"I see…"

"So… what are you planning to do?"

Naruto pondered a bit, "I think I'm going home-"

"What? Back to the estate?"

"No back home… my birthplace"

"Really I thought you hated it, isn't that why you became a Devil?"

"It is but… I don't know I guess I feel a bit nostalgic, I mean yeah the villagers treated me like a monster but, there were few that actually cared for me… I guess I just want to see them again".

"Well that's understandable, see you're like a cross between all three of us; you're a brutal on the battlefield, but kick back and relaxed off it, and you care about others"

"What and you don't" Naruto said raising an eyebrow as he saw Dante looking at a mirror making poses, he sweatdropped.

"Yeah, I do thing is that people tend to die around me and it's only better to make friends with someone of my kind, you know they last longer" he said, giving Naruto a bigger sweatdrop.

"Right then, so you're going back to the veil? Do you have any idea how to get their?"

Naruto paused and found out he didn't, he was unconscious when Sparda brought him across.

"Ehehe, yeah I've got no idea"

"Then theres only one person to call" he picks up the phone and starts dialing, places the phone up to his ear.

"… … … … … … … … … Yo Trish what's up… … … … … … right, right my bad, listen my little brother needs help getting to the veil… … … … … … yeah I thought so too… … … … … … … … Bermuda triangle, are you serious… … … … … … alright then, I will see you tonight" he said as he heard a gunshot from the other side of the line. He hung up the phone, "Bermuda Triangle… that's where the veil is!" Naruto said.

"Yeah pretty much" Dante said taking another slice.

"Well might as well go right now" he said, taking a slice and getting up to leave. He noticed Dante do the same, "You're coming?"

"What I'm bored" he said putting on his red trench coat, placing Ebony and Ivory in their holsters and Rebellion on his back. Naruto shakes his head and walks out.

* * *

Half an hour later they arrive at the port Naruto was looking for a bout they could confiscate until a red web-like barrier appeared. Hell Prides and (leg) scarecrows began to crawl out of swirling black portals, "Well, looks like we have something to keep us busy" Naruto said, taking out Kurama from his holster.

"Ain't the truth-"he said taking out Ebony and Ivory, "This party's getting crazy, let's Rock!"

Standing back to back, they both began firing a storm of demonic bullets; Dante held both his akimbo weapons sideways while Naruto held Kurama in his right hand with his DB clenched into a fist, ready when he needed it. The scarecrows went down easily; the hell prides dodged some of the bullets or blocked them with their scythes, Naruto focused as Kurama began to glow a crimson red flame and pulled the trigger, "Boom-" the bullet tore through a spinning scythe and made a prides head explode,"-Headshot!"

Dante blocked an incoming scythe slash with Ebony; he shoved Ivory under the prides chin and pulled the trigger, piercing the prides skull. Naruto jumped on a crate and the Kanji on Kurama switched to seven, and morphed into an Intervention Sniper Rifle. Naruto fired rounds into the unlucky prides, Dante jumped in the air and spinned downward firing a rain of bullets (Gunslinger), he landed and grabbed a pride and used it as a club smashing it against more prides. Naruto continued sniping prides when his danger senses kicked in he dodged to the right avoiding prides scythe, he kicked it on its knee crushing it, hit it with the butt of the sniper. The pride hit fell with a broken leg; Naruto with one hand held the sniper to its face and pulled the trigger. He jumped down, "HEY DANTE, THROW A BONE!"

Dante smacked another pride before throwing the one he was using towards Naruto, he caught it with his DB and with a heavy swing smashed it with another, he spun around collecting prides before throwing them at a truck causing it to explode. Naruto reverted Kurama back to his first form, placed him in his holster and brought out Alastor, "_**Stinger!**_" he performed a powerful thrust which skewered three prides.

"Hey fishcake, give me a boost" Naruto sunk Alastor on the ground and placed his hands together, Dante ran at him and placed a foot in his hands, and jumped with Naruto pushing him upwards. Dante landed in the center of the prides, taking out Rebellion, "_**Dance Macabre!**_" at breakneck speeds, Dante unleashed massive amounts of sword slashes obliterating the remaining prides. Naruto picks Alastor off the ground and places it on his back as the barrier begins to break.

"Well, that was fun" Dante said, placing Rebellion on his back, "Yeah, let's find a bout before people start to notice the fire" he said pointing at the burning truck. Ten minutes later, they took a speed boat out of there along with some gas canisters as people and authorities began to arrive.

"Hey Dante, do people usually see you fighting demons?"

"Almost never, usually when something big happens that when I have to take center stage, and you?"

"Not really, if a demon appears I couldn't really care about what most people think I mean it's better to be with me than another demon"

"That's true" Dante said taking a bite out of a pizza slice.

"What the- How the hell did you bring pizza without me noticing?" Naruto asked taking a slice.

"I'm magic that's how" Dante said, as the sailed across the ocean.

* * *

**Konoha**

It's been five years since Naruto had disappeared; Naruko had begun to train harder to find and bring her brother home. Unlike the rest of the village only her, Kushina, Minato, Satsuki, Mikoto, and the Icharaku's knew that Naruto was alive somewhere. The day Naruto left, Minato had sent out a search party that last almost a year, the Namikaze's where filled with guilt that is was their fault for Naruto's departure.

Right now her along with Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi were giving their report on their finished D-rank mission. Minato was going through more lists of D-ranks when Naruko had enough, "Dad can't you just give us a higher ranked mission, were more than ready" she said, getting nods from her teammates.

"What are you two talking about, you can't take on higher mission until you complete at least forty D-ranks" said their academy teacher Iruka.

"Relax Iruka, if they think they're ready than fine with me, Kakashi your team will receive a C-rank mission"

Naruko and her team, looked up brightly finally they were getting a challenge, "You're mission is to escort a bridge builder to Kiri and guard him until he has completed construction" Minato said, "Bring in Tazuna".

"They turned around to see a drunken man, "What these kids are supposed to be my escorts, they don't even look like shinobi material" the man said.

"Sir I can assure you, that my team is more than capable of protecting you"

"Fine, see that you do" Tazuna said finishing the sake bottle.

* * *

**Coast of Florida**

Naruto and Dante had gotten off on the beach to get some supplies, namely gas and a shit load of pizza. Naruto had taken a map; they were only a couple miles away from the veil. Getting back on the boat, they sailed away, about three hours later the weather began to change as fog rolled in; they slowed down as they began to see reefs on the water's surface. They cruised around the rocks and Naruto began to wonder why there had been so many disappearances within the triangle, his answer came when the water began to get rough and a giant tentacle fish like demon (AN: think Irving from Resident Evil 5 only bigger).

'Well now I know' thought Naruto.

Dante fired demonic enhanced bullets which didn't seem to penetrate it's shell, Naruto took out Kurama and the one kanji turned to nine and the handgun morphed into an SMAW. Naruto fired a demonic rocket toward the demon which penetrated its skin, it screeched in pain and dive down to the water.

"Dante drive!" he said as Dante got into the driver's seat and sped up quickly getting out of the spot as the demon rose up clamping its jaws. "I can barely see anything" said Dante.

"Keep going, this giant fish isn't letting up" he said shooting another rocked at the now angered demon, it's shell began to tear off, leaving its skin wide open. The kanji on Kurama changed to eight, morphing it into a minigun, the barrels spinned and unleashed a barrage of demonic bullets. The demon screeched in pain before retreating back into the water, Naruto looked at Dante and Dante looked at Naruto before the two began to laugh. The fog began to clear showing a coast; they cruised alongside it noticing the sunken ships and airplanes. They stopped by a beach and got off, "So this you're home?"

"Not sure, I was unconscious when dad got me out of here… theres only one way to find out" he said walking into the forest Dante following. They continued to walk when they began to pick up traces of demonic energy, "You feel that?"

"Yeah this place is crawling with demons" said Dante.

They heard a running noise, they stopped and looked around and Naruto spotted an armored reptilian demon with a shield on their arm (Assaults), Naruto pulled out Kurama and shot it in its forehead making it drop and roll on the ground before melting away. This only made more appear, "This day just keeps getting better and better" said Naruto, he said firing more rounds Dante turned around to see more heading their way, he brought out Rebellion and began swinging away. Naruto was about to sheathe Kurama when he was tackled by an Assault taking him deeper into the forest.

* * *

**Nearby Road**

Naruko and her team were walking toward wave country; Kakashi had just explained to them the significance of the Kages and the nations when he noticed a puddle. They all walked past it, and two figures were about to jump out of said puddle when they all began to hear gunshots.

"What is that?" said Sakura.

"Don't know but, it sounds close" said Kakashi, then they saw a couple trees get knocked over an heading their direction. 'What is that?' he thought, "All of you guard Tazuna" he said taking out two kunai. Naruko, Sakura, and Sasuke took position when, out of a tree came a white haired teen wearing a black trench coat and shirt, with dark grey combat pants and black boots, with black fingerless gloves which had a cross on the backhand. He had a Zanbato on his back and some weird L-shaped weapon, the teen was being forced back by a humanoid lizard; in a swift motion a spectral blue arm appeared grabbed the demon and slammed it to the ground. The teen brought out the L-shaped weapon and in a loud bang the lizards head exploded, more lizard demons ran out and the teen shot them all in the head. He holstered the gun, and ran back in the direction the demons came from, Naruko had watched the entire thing and noticed something the others didn't… the barely visible whisker marks on his cheeks.

'N-Naruto?' was Naruko's thoughts.

"What the hell just happened?" Sakura practically yelled.

Kakashi looked at the bodies of the dead demons as they began to melt away, he turned to Tazuna, "You better have a good explanation, we were sent to protect you from bandits… you never said anything about demons".

(Que sad story, and he mentions shinobi also being after him)

"We shouldn't even continue this mission, with shinobi after you this should be a B-rank mission… and with demons lurking around the area this could be an A maybe even S-rank" he said getting gulps from the team along with Tazuna.

"Um, sensei?

"What is it Sakura?"

"Where's Naruko?"

Kakashi head shot up and looked around for his student; he focused trying to locate her chakra signature. Seconds later he found her, she was in the direction the white haired teen went, "What the hell is she thinking!" Kakashi created five shadow clones to guard Tazuna, "Sakura you stay with Tazuna, Sasuke you're with me" he said jumping after Naruko with Sasuke behind him.

Naruko was jumping from tree to tree, she saw the white haired teen running up ahead, the boy was running at unthinkable speeds, so she picked up her pace. She saw him stop and kick another lizard demon in the head sending it flying. She landed on a tree and hid herself as she watched the fight.

Dante threw his sword like a buzz saw hacking away more Assaults, one was about the claw at Dante when Naruto kicked it a side, he brought out Alastor as Rebellion returned to Dante. Their swords began to glow crimson red, Alastor had electricity sparking uncontrollably around the blade, "_**DRIVE!**_" they yelled and in one lighting quick sword swing they sent a crimson red shockwave disintegrating the remaining Assaults. They both placed their swords on their backs and gave each other a knuckle bump, then Naruto heard his name called, he turned around to see his sister.

'Fuck Me…'

* * *

Next Chapter: Four Devils – Three out of Four!

AN: looking good for chapter 2, anyway I might take longer to finish chapter 3, so I'm sorry if it comes out late, I'm going to have to brainstorm this next part.

Also for those of you wondering, yes Kurama has been turned into a Devil Arm he's a multiform based weapon these are his forms for those of you who are wondering what they are

1: M1911-SS (Black Frame, Red Grip, and Kanji for One)

2: FMG9 (Akimbo)

3: UMP45 (Grip, Laser Sight)

4: SPAS-12 (Grip)

5: ACR-6.8 (ACOG Scope, Laser Sight, Grip)

6: XM25 Grenade Launcher (Long Barrel, High Speed Kit)

7: Intervention Sniper Rifle (Extended Mags)

8: Minigun (Damped Sub-Frame. High Speed Motor)

9: SMAW Launcher (Guidance System,

These are Kurama's nine forms, and being a Devil Arm it has bottomless clips and uses Demonic Energy with every shot, and I used both Modern Warfare and New Vegas Attachments so there you have it.

Also, I mentioned that Naruto helped Dante stop Arkham; yes and here is how it went down it happened exactly like in DMC3 but, Naruto saved Vergil from falling into Hell. Vergil and Nero will make a reappearance at the end of the Four Devils arc so be patient. With that said adios I will see you guys next time.


	3. Chapter 3: Four Devils, TooF!

_**AN: I don't own Naruto or Devil May Cry, if I did then I wouldn't be writing this, with that said enjoy!**_

* * *

"Talking!"

"_Flashback__/Flashback!"_

'_Thoughts'_

"**Demon Talking/Devil Trigger!"**

'_**Jutsu/Combo'**_

* * *

**Devil among Shinobi**

**Chapter 3: Four Devils – Three out of Four!**

* * *

_**Previously!**_

_Dante threw his sword like a buzz saw hacking away more Assaults, one was about the claw at Dante when Naruto kicked it a side, he brought out Alastor as Rebellion returned to Dante. Their swords began to glow crimson red, Alastor had electricity sparking uncontrollably around the blade, "__**DRIVE!**__" they yelled and in one lighting quick sword swing they sent a crimson red shockwave disintegrating the remaining Assaults. They both placed their swords on their backs and gave each other a knuckle bump, then Naruto heard his name called, he turned around to see his sister._

'_Fuck Me…'_

* * *

_**Now!**_

Naruto stared at his sister, he couldn't say anything unlike her parents it wasn't exactly her fault that he was treated the way he was. So he was a little happy to see her but, he was mostly pissed at her for not doing anything to help him before he became a Devil.

"Naruto… i-is that really you?"

"Naruko-" he said, with a small frown.

Dante looked back and forth between the two, "okay~~~ this is awkward, um I'm gonna wait for you over there" he said pointing to a tree, as he walked towards it. Naruko stared at her brother, she looked at his eyes they were no longer the ocean blue eyes of an innocent child; they were crimson red like the fires hell… it scared her. His hair was no longer blonde like her father's it was silver white and the whisker marks on his cheeks were barely visible, what happened to her twin brother?

"So… you got something you want to tell me?" Naruto said, with a somewhat annoyed tone.

"Where were you? Do you have any idea what we went through to look for you!"

"Wow I didn't think you actually cared-" he said getting a flinch from Naruko.

"Why would Minato send a search party for me? All my life Minato and Kushina only ever cared about you… and all because you had Kurama's Chakra-"

'Oh Drama' thought Dante as he brought out a pizza box and taking a slice.

Naruko looked down, he was right she had been a spoiled brat for the first ten years of her life and all it took was her brother leaving to change that. "I know it's not your fault…" he said making Naruko raise her head, "The only reason I'm mad at you is that YOU could've done something to prevent my suffering, EVERYONE listens to you so why didn't you!" he said.

Naruko didn't say anything or rather couldn't say anything. Just then Kakashi and Sasuke jumped down from the trees, "Naruko have you lost your mind, theres demons running around this area and you go after them!"

"There aren't any demons in this are at the moment, if there was I would've detected their signature"

Kakashi looked at the silver haired teen, "Really… well then I must thank you for getting rid of them"

"Yeah, yeah if you excuse me I must take my leave" he said doing a mock bow.

"Aniki…" Naruko said.

'Aniki? Naruto!' thought Kakashi.

"I'm not coming back Naruko-"

"We can fix this Naruto, just give us a chance"

"We aren't even blood related anymore so just stop!" he said getting wide-eyed looks from Naruko and Kakashi, while sasuke was confused.

"W-what are you saying?"

'I've said too much already' Naruto didn't answer, he turned and walked away. Dante looked toward his little brother, he finished the pizza box and got up. Naruko saw the man that had similar attire to her twin's clothing, "Hey wait!"

Dante stopped and looked at her, "Can I help you with something?"

"You were the one fighting the demons with my brother… d-do you know what he meant by us not being blood related?"

Dante put a hand on his chin, "well he said it perfectly clear, you're no longer related to him by blood"

"I don't understand-"

"I mean to say that he's no longer part of your family, he's part of mine-"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, its possible Naruto moved in with this white haired man but, that doesn't explain what it has to do with Naruto no longer being Naruko's brother.

"You see the day Naruto left the village, my father found him battered and drowning in his own blood-" he said getting a gasp from Naruko and shocked look from Sasuke.

"What my father did was offer him a place in our family, Naruto accepted it to get away from the pain he was dealing with… My father transferred his blood into him, making Naruto a Devil… a very powerful demon" he said making them go wide-eyed.

Dante turned around to see Naruto sitting on a tree branch, "It's funny, he always said that the village he was born in shunned him and called him a demon… now, he's become one" he said walking away. Kakashi was having trouble absorbing the information; his sensei's son was now demon, what would Minato and Kushina think of this.

"You think I care, even if he's a demon he's still my brother-"Naruko said with tears rolling down her face.

Dante turned to her and gave her small smile, "Big words kid, but saying them to _me_ isn't going to change anything" he said as Naruto jumped down from the tree and walked away with Dante.

'So that was Naruko's brother? Those weapons seem powerful, next time I see them I'll make them give them to me-'thought the arrogant Uchiha.

Naruko at this point was crying, "I f-finally*sob* find a-aniki *hic* a-and he hates me-".

Kakashi puts a hand on her shoulder, "Now, Naruko I'm sure your brother doesn't hate you; he might be a little mad but that doesn't mean he hates you" he said with an eye smile as she wipes her tears, "I hope so-".

* * *

**Naruto**

"Me and my big mouth-"

"Yup… so what are you going to do now that your previous family knows you're a demon-"

"They don't know yet, just Naruko and her team… *sigh* it was a mistake coming back here-"

"Well what now?"

"Let's just get out of here" he said heading back to the boat only to find it gone.

They saw a tentacle shoot up from the water with a speed boat in its grip; it brought it down crushing it under the waters pressure. Naruto and Dante stared at it for a few seconds; Naruto groaned and pinched the bridge on his nose as Dante laughed his ass of saying, "Paybacks a bitch".

"I despise that giant fish-"

"Now that I think about it, looks more like a cross between an squid and a gator"

"I don't care what it is, I just know that I'm gonna kill it-"he said removing Alastor which was now charging with electricity, he was about to electrocute the ocean.

"I don't think lighting works in salt water-"Dante said smirking, making his little brother groan audibly and place Alastor on his back. He sighed, "Whatever, let's go explore the area" he said walking back into the forest. Dante followed but stopped, "wait a minute; the pizzas were on that boat…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruko had returned to find two Kiri nuke nin tied up with their own chains, he dispelled his Kage bushin and regained their memories. He turned to the genin and asked them if they should either continue, Sasuke and Naruko voted yes while Sakura had voted no; she was overruled and continued the mission getting thanks from Tazuna.

"Hey Naruko, who was the white haired boy?" Sakura asked.

Naruko looked downcast, "It was my brother-"

"EH! B-but, didn't he disappear all five years ago!"

Kakashi filled in the blanks, "Yes he did, and sadly he's not the same as he was before he left"

"What do you mean?"

"Let's drop the subject and leave it at that" he said as him and Naruko walked a bit further.

"Sasuke-kun, do you know what he's talking about?"

"Naruko's brother isn't a Namikaze anymore, he has demonic blood running through his veins" he said not looking at his fan girl.

Sakura gasped, 'Naruko's brother was a demon! How would her parents react?' she thought to herself.

As they got closer they noticed it was getting colder, they began to see snowflakes fall from the sky.

'Genjutsu?' thought Kakashi as he knew it was late spring, he did single hand signs and said, "Kai!"

Nothing happened, why is it snowing in Kiri where the thoughts of all of them as they got closer, Tazuna suggested that they use the boat to get across to avoid being found by Gato.

"Whoa, that a big bridge-"said Naruko quietly.

"That it is, once it's finished we'll be able to use it as a trading route for supplies, it will give us some hope to live on" said Tazuna.

"Hey can you guys keep it down, I prefer not to be found thank you very much" said Kaji the boatman.

They got off shore and headed towards the lake, as they got their it began to get colder and the wind was getting fiercer, "Blizzard? What's going on?" said Sakura.

They came to the lake which was completely frozen; they also noticed that the blizzard had calmed down in that area, as they moved around it they saw a blue spider web like barrier appear around the lake.

* * *

**Naruto**

Both were walking deep into the forest, Dante was crying anime tears at the lost of all his pizza boxes.

As they continued they noticed the change in weather, "Its late spring, so why's it snowing?"

"Demons maybe" said Dante getting over the lost of pizza.

They continued to walk as snow began to drench the area; they stopped when they heard a snap. Naruto placed a hand on Alastor and he listened carefully and when he heard a second snap he brought down the broadsword only to be caught by a blue ethereal arm.

"Eh? Nero?"

"Naruto? Dante?"

After a moment of silence, they yelled their names and a gave a bro hug, "Nero how's it going haven't seen you in four years" said Naruto.

"Yeah, haven't from you guys either what are you guys doing here?"

"This is little bro's birthplace, he was feeling nostalgic so we came to visit and ended up being stuck here"

"Giant squid thing?"

"Yeah… you too?"

"Yeah, I was sent here to deal with demons that were plaguing these countries when I got attacked by sad squid and was left stranded here"

"Well, love to continue with our chat but, with all this snow we're beginning to think it's a demon"

"That's cause it is, Demons have begun popping up all over this place it's like they choose this to be their little hiding place" Nero said.

"Well then, shall we?" Naruto said taking out Kurama.

"Ladies first-"Dante said as Naruto walked up but, then stopped he turned and shot Dante in head.

"Not funny man" he said continuing as Nero laughed his ass off.

* * *

They continued walking, as they saw the incoming blizzard, they sensed the demonic energy growing and ran toward the freezing winds. They came across a frozen lake, the moment the three stepped on its frozen waters, and a blue spider web barrier appeared around it.

Naruto pulled out Kurama, the kanji for one shifted to two and morphed into dual FMG9. Nero brought out Blue Rose his costumed double barreled revolver, while Dante brought out Ebony and Ivory. The blizzard seemed to calm down a bit, as they saw two glowing red women who looked rather naked. Dante whistled, "Baby yeah" he said skating towards them checking them out, Naruto and Nero sweatdropped.

'I'm beginning to know why Trish keeps hitting him' they both thought until they smelled a horrid stench.

"Jeez what is that?" said Nero.

"Wonder if it's these demons… or are they?"

Naruto and Nero walked up to Dante who was laying down checking out the floating Rusulka when a giant toad like demon shot out of the blizzard, mouth opened, and _devoured_ the devils. The demon began to munch only to not taste anything.

"**Huh?"**

The three devil landed across the lake, **"How did you know!"** said the demon as a puke like substance splashed from its mouth.

"You can hide that body but that smell… Hoo! Theres no covering that up" taunted Dante.

"Well what do you know, it's even more ugly than that squid we ran into" said Naruto.

"**INSULT ME ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER MORE THAN YOU THOUGHT POSSIBLE!"** as the toad demon let out a roar. Naruto, Nero, and Dante used to their coats to block themselves of Dagon's breathe and possible mouth goo.

"I'd actually like to see you try-"said Nero.

**(Play Devil May Cry 4 OST – Frozen Frog)**

Dagon lowered its head and launched itself mouth opened, Nero and Dante jumped out of the way while Naruto stood there and readied his left fist, when Dago was five feet from him he sent an uppercut with a blue ethereal arm punching sending Dagon flying. Nero jumped above it and sent his own ethereal arm smashing it downward back to the ground, upon impact Dante appeared next to it, _**"DRIVE!"**_ slashing a visible red shockwave hitting Dagon and sending it flying across the lake.

It got back up shook its body and let out a roar with a violet like aura coming from his mouth, the area became pitch black. Dante and Naruto saw the Rusulka's jump down, they both began firing their akimbo weapons both siren demons were dodging; Nero got close enough to hit with his costumed blade Red Queen. Dante ran at the first Rusulka jumping over it making it follow Dante's movement not noticing Naruto charging at it with Alastor drawn, charging electricity Naruto let out a horizontal slash, _**"STREAK!"**_

As the Rusulka spasmed from the ten thousand bolts running though its body its color began to deepen before falling to the ground. Nero slashed away at his target making it loose color as well before joining the other on the ground, both Naruto and Nero used their Devil Bringers to grab the sirens and pull them by their legs forcing Dagon out and cancelling the darkness.

Before the three could get close, Dagon let out another roar pushing them away. It jumped back and shaked it's back launching large icicles at them, Nero dodged and Dante shot the icicles destroying the incoming ones and Naruto charged Dagon avoiding the falling ice.

_**On the sidelines**_

Team seven was standing wide eyed at the battle taking place before them, Naruko was in awe seeing her brother in action, Sakura was scared shitless this was a fight between demons, Kakashi was a shocked his sensei's son and his companion as well as another white haired man were taking on a giant toad demon, Sasuke was getting a hungry look at the weapons they possessed and Tazuna rubbed his eyes throwing the sake bottle away.

**Back on the Frozen Lake**

Naruto was coming in quick until Dagon's throat bloated and glowed a red/violet color; before he could jump Dagon roared again sending glaciers and freezing Naruto solid.

"ANIKI!" yelled Naruko.

"Hang on fishcake" yelled Dante sending Rebellion flying, _**"ROUND TRIP!"**_

The broad sword went spinned horizontally slashing Dagon's eye before it could pounce, Naruto's left arm glowed blue before breaking out of his frozen state with an ethereal arm. He looked at his left arm seeing the cloth torn off and showing his Devil Bringer, he sneered and jumped over Dagon grabbing its tail lifting it off the ground and slamming it a couple times on the ice cracking it. Dagon was left dazed and had his tongue stuck out; Nero rushed grabbed its tongue with his DB and stretched it then launched himself inside the demons mouth he began slashing Dagon's insides. Dagon roared in pain but, couldn't do anything about it, Nero finished up by piercing Dagon upward exiting its body. Naruto jumped over it again grabbing one of the Rusulka, pulling it and swinging Dagon around before the siren tore off the demons antennae and let it fly across the lake once more.

**(End of Song)**

* * *

Dagon slowly got back up, **"Don't think this the end… there are more of us-"** before it could finish Dante jumped into the air and did a downward slash with Rebellion making the demon stop its rambling before turning to ice and exploding. The toad demons soul remained floating blue orb where it stood, Dante looked at Nero and Naruto, "Give or Take?" They both looked at him, "Hey you killed it, you take it" Naruto said as Nero shrugged. Dante looked back before stretching his arm; the orb flew toward him and in a flash turned into a brief case with demon skull in the center.

"Wait did he say there were more of them?" Dante asked.

"Probably more around the area" Naruto replied, looking at the Rusulka corpse in his hand as it absorbed into his Devil Bringer.

"Man hope I can find a tailor, I liked my coat" he said getting a laugh from all three devils.

The blue barrier began to crack and fade away, Team seven stood there dumbstruck.

'T-that was… AWESOME way to go aniki!' thought Naruko.

'Amazing… to take down a demon like that, but if Naruto's a demon… then why kill his own kin?"

'S-Scary, if they could take down a demon like that; imagine what they could do to a village' thought a scared Sakura.

'Another weapon, I must have them' thought Sasuke with an almost insane face.

'I should have hired these guys' thought Tazuna.

Up in a tree two Kiri nuke nin stood on a tree and had witnessed the whole thing, "They're a strong bunch aren't they Zabuza-sama" said the masked hunter nin.

"Yes, let's leave for now the bridge builder can wait…"

"Are you sure Zabuza-sama?"

"Yes Haku, let's go-"he said leaving, but not before looking back at the white haired teen or more specifically his glowing left arm.

* * *

Next Chapter: Four Devils – 4 Completes the Set!

AN: okay guys I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday but, I did say this chapter was going to be late but, whatever anyway I made a list on who get what Devil Arm so I'm sorry if it doesn't match the criteria but this is how its gonna go down.

**Naruto's Devil Arms**

_**Alastor**_

_**Kurama**_

_**Ifrit**_

_**Lucifer**_

_**Nevan**_

_**Force Edge (Scythe)**_

**Dante's Devil Arms**

_**Rebellion**_

_**Ebony & Ivory**_

_**Gilgamesh**_

_**Coyote-A**_

_**Pandora**_

**Nero's Devil Arms**

_**Red Queen**_

_**Blue Rose**_

_**Cerberus**_

_**Agni & Rudra**_

_**Artemis**_

**Vergil's Devil Arms**

_**Yamato**_

_**Beowulf **_

_**Summoned Swords**_

_**Force Edge (Sword)**_

And that sums it up yeah I know both Naruto and Vergil have force edge but don't worry I'll find a way to make it split up or make them share your choice, anyway pairings that's something I got in mimd

**Naruto's Harem**

**Mary (Lady)**

**Tenten**

**Temari**

**Anko**

**Fem Haku**

**Satsuki (Sasuke's Sister)**

**Samui**

That's it, that's how it's going down I might add Naruko on there and maybe a jinchuuriki of your choosing, it also if people are wondering yes Dante is paired with Trish, Nero is paired with Kyrie, but what about Vergil well I'm pairing him with Shizune so there you go. I will see you guys next time.


	4. Chapter 4: Four Devils, 4CTS!

_**AN: I don't own Naruto or Devil May Cry, if I did then I wouldn't be writing this, with that said enjoy!**_

* * *

"Talking!"

"_Flashback__/Flashback!"_

'_Thoughts'_

"**Demon Talking/Devil Trigger!"**

'_**Jutsu/Combo'**_

* * *

**Devil among Shinobi**

**Chapter 4: Four Devils –4 Completes the Set!**

* * *

_**Previously!**_

_Up in a tree two Kiri nuke nin stood on a tree and had witnessed the whole thing, "They're a strong bunch aren't they Zabuza-sama" said the masked hunter nin._

"_Yes, let's leave for now the bridge builder can wait…"_

"_Are you sure Zabuza-sama?"_

"_Yes Haku, let's go-"he said leaving, but not before looking back at the white haired teen or more specifically his glowing left arm._

* * *

_**Now**_

Team seven stood motionless staring at the three devils that took on a large demon and won. The devils noticed them, Naruto took his coat off and hung it over his left shoulder covering his Devil Bringer; Nero slid the sleeve in his right arm down covering his DB and placed a black glove on his hand. Dante knocked a couple times on Pandora, wondering what was inside. The blizzard began to disperse and snow began to fall slowly Naruto and his brothers walked off the frozen lake as it began to melt and back into the forest. Naruko wanted to follow but what good would it do Naruto was probably still mad at her; she looked downcast, "Tazuna? Is your house nearby?"

Snapping out of his stupior, "Huh, oh yes follow me"

'Aniki' were Naruko's thoughts as she looks back at the forest opening Naruto took.

* * *

**Naruto**

Currently making their way through the forest, Naruto was walking ahead of the two and Nero thought that now would have been a good time to ask, "Pst, Dante what's up with Naruto?"

"He just met up with his sister; he probably wants to avoid talking to her since she wants him to come back to her family"

"Sister-"

"That red haired girl back at the lake, the one with the whisker marks" he replied.

Naruto who was up ahead gained a tick mark on his head, he didn't really like it when people talked about him and more about his past life, he about to say something like 'you know I can here you' but, was cut off by a demonic presence. He turned in the direction and then back at his brothers who seemed too distracted in their conversation to noticed he sighed and rushed to the wherever the demonic energy was coming from.

* * *

**Tazuna's House**

Tsunami was outside taking clothes off the hanger back inside when the wind began to pick up, she was about to open the door back inside when a large spear of ice hit the door. She quickly turned around to see lizard-like demons with ice based armor (Frosts), she screamed as they charged. Her yell was heard by Inari her son who had rushed out of the house and team seven who ran toward the area.

Tsunami had her eyes closed, but opened them slowly when she felt no pain; she saw a white haired teen with a frozen claw through his stomach. "Hey… that friggin hurt!" he said as he pulled out the claw grabbed its leg with his devil bringer and swung the frost around a couple times before throwing it at the other frozen demons. He pulled out Kurama and the kanji shifted to six and morphed into a XM25 grenade launcher, he pulled the trigger and out flew a glowing red grenade round which blew up before the Frosts could get up. The explosion caused team seven to run faster and also gained Nero and Dante's attention; Naruto walked up to a frost as Kurama reversed back to form one and back into his holster and brought down Alastor. Team seven arrived to see the blade sink into the demon, it spasmed before turning into ice and melting. Naruto turned to see his sister again and let out a sigh, "We really can't meet up without me killing a demon in the process can't we-"he joked placing Alastor on his back.

Inari and Tazuna rushed to Tsunami and hugged her, saying things like 'are you alright?' or 'what happened?' she turned to Naruto, "Arigato… for saving my life".

Naruto scratched his head with his right hand, "It's my job, don't mention it" he said but noticed that they were all staring at him he followed their line of vision which stopped at his Devil Bringer. His coat fell off his shoulder when he used it to throw the frost at the others, he walked back picked it up and slung it over his shoulder again. Naruto was about to walk away, "Wait!" he stopped and turned around to see Tsunami, "I owe you my life, if want to you could stay at our place for the time being-"she said. Naruto thought about it the boat was busted so there really wasn't any way back without getting crashed by the squid demon and that left them stranded with no place to stay, he sighed.

"Arigato, we'll take up on that offer" he said.

"Theres more?" she asked.

"Just my two brothers, don't worry they won't make a mess" he said as she nodded.

Naruko was thankful, guess she got lucky that Tazuna's daughter let her brother stay she was broken out of her thoughts when the other two devils came into view.

"Aw missed it party" said the red clad devil.

"Well we weren't paying attention so how were we supposed to know" said the blue/red clad devil.

"If you two weren't talking about me then maybe that wouldn't have happened" Naruto said sweetly with a tick on his head, as both Nero and Dante flinched. Naruto turned around, "You know it's best if we go inside, with it snowing one could catch a cold" he said getting a nod from Tsunami and Kakashi.

Sakura mentally screamed, 'NO! I HAVE TO SPEND THE NIGHT WITH THREE DEMONS!' anime tears falling down her face.

Sasuke smirked, 'Time to take what's rightfully mine'.

* * *

**Half an Hour Later**

Naruto was sitting down on the couch, with almost everyone staring at him or rather his arm and by almost everyone meant Naruko, Sakura, Kakashi, Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari. After a long moment of silence, "You know I'd feel a lot more comfterable if you weren't staring at my arm" he said as his Devil Bringer was in full view, they quickly reverted their line of sight. He signed, "I'll be on the roof" he said grabbing his coat, going outside and leaping to the roof. Kakashi turned to Dante and Nero who having their own conversation, "Um excuse me" he said gaining their attention, "do you mind if you answer some questions?"

Dante and Nero looked at each other and shrugged, "Alright, just so you know we won't say anything too personal if it's involving Naruto" Nero said.

"That's fine, first thing I want to ask, where was he all this time?"

"He was with us for the past five years; he spent the first year in our father's manor in England then, moved over to New York after our parent's death" Dante said.

(AN: The manga/anime/game doesn't specify were Dante's shop is exactly so I'm using globe locations to do things also with Sparda wearing regal clothes all the time I really couldn't think of anywhere else other than England so yeah my bad)

"England? New York?"

"They are countries outside the veil" Nero explained, getting wide-eyes from the group who was listening.

"So there is different world beyond there…" Kakashi said to himself.

"Only problem is getting out, we ran into a giant squid like demon that crashed our boat and now were stranded here" Nero stated.

"I see… next question, and this is kinda personal but, what… is that on his arm"

Dante turned his head and Nero brought out his right arm showing it was the same as Naruto's left, "This is what our father called the Devil Bringer, it's not just an arm it's also a weapon it can be used to guard, grab, and smash objects" Nero said as he sweatdropped when everyone began to stare at his glowing blue arm.

"Okay, final question… all three of you are demons right" he said gaining nods from the two.

"Why kill your own kind?" he said, Dante stepped in.

"It's what we do" he said instantly getting everyone's attention.

"Demons are both ruthless and most are mindless killers… but, for the record… not all demons are bad" he said getting up and going outside for fresh air. Nero sighed, "It's hard for us, even if people don't accept us, we will continue to protect them… " he said looking at his hand; he held a golden necklace that looked like four winged angel.

The night was uneventful; Dante broke down into depression when he discovered that pizza had yet to exist in the elemental countries and Nero had gone out to patrol the area along with Kakashi. Naruto had stayed on the roof top watching the stars and snowflakes fall down, he heard a small creaking noise and turned slightly to see his sister. He sighed and looked back at the stars, "Mind if I sit here?" she asked, Naruto motioned his hand and she understood sitting down next to him, she was wearing a coat that tsunami had it wasn't to heavy but, it was enough for the cold.

After a moment of silence, "Aniki, why don't you want to come back?"

Naruto sat their quietly before looking at her, "What good would that do? If I go back the village will try to kill or beat me 'though I'd like to see them try', also with what I got the council will do whatever it can to strip me of my belongings, and your parents-" he said, making her look at him.

"What do you think they would say if they found out I was demon… I left so that you guys didn't care about what happened to me… I mean Minato never wanted me to learn anything until I entered the academy, and Kushina she never asked me if I wanted anything, for gods sake haven't you noticed on our birthdays that you always had presents a not once have I received them during the party…" he said as Naruko looked down in guilt.

Naruto sighs, "… though I'm thankful for the neglection" he said getting a surprised look from Naruko.

"If it weren't for that I wouldn't have left and became what I am, I wouldn't have met my new father… mother… or even brothers… that's why Naruko, I finally have a family that cares about me and you want me to just leave that behind and go back to the hell hole you call village…" he said, "Aniki, we really missed you-"

"Really, so after I left you guys finally decide to notice me" he said kinda pissed.

Naruko looked like she was about to break down in tears, "I'm sorry…" she said before getting up and jumping back down, Naruto noticed the trail of water drops falling from her face and regretted getting angry at her. He held his head and sighed, "Mom (Eva)… what would you do?" he said before jumping down and walking off into the forest, Naruto failed to notice Inari who followed him.

* * *

**Ten Minutes Later**

Naruto was still walking rubbing the back of his head every now and then, stopped when he heard a snap. Inari had been following Naruto for the last ten minutes and has been wondering when he would stop, he hid behind trees to avoid being seen; when he moved to the next tree he accidentally stepped on a stick which caused it to snap. He looked at Naruto who disappeared from his view and reappeared in front of him, "Kid why are you following me?" he asked a shakened Inari and before he could say anything the whole area was covered by a red web-like barrier.

"Crap, Kid stay here do not leave do I make myself clear" he said getting a rapid nod from Inari.

Black spiral portals began to appear as Frosts shot out of them, Naruto rushed forward with Alastor drawn, he charged electricity, _**"STREAK!"**_ he did a horizontal slash which forced the Frosts away. He grabbed one with his DB and swung around a few times before throwing it at another. He swung his sword like a buzz saw for a second before sending an upward slash, _**"HIGH TIME!"**_ he jumped up, _**"HELM BREAKER!"**_ doing an overhead slash downwards affectively killing the frosts in mid air and below. The frosts began to charge an icy mist and shoot out frozen spears at Naruto, he jumped away and rushed them with electricity sparking around Alastor, _**"Million Stab"**_ in a blur he repeatedly stabbed the area in front of him. In a flash of electricity the frosts turned to ice before exploding in an icy mist, Inari stared at Naruto amazed he turned his head to see a frost stare a t him before charging, Inari fell down and closed his eyes. He heard a loud 'bang' and quickly opened his eyes to see the frost fall to the side and turn to ice before melting away, Inari turned to Naruto to see him holding Kurama with smoke out of the small hole (barrel). Naruto placed his weapon in its holster and walked over to Inari as the barrier dispersed, "You okay kid?"

Inari nodded dumbly, "T-that was amazing…" Naruto chuckled lightly, "So you want to explain to me why you were following me?"

Inari looked down before telling Naruto about Gato, Naruto nodded and became infuriated by what the man has done and by the time Inari was done Naruto patted him on the head, "Don't worry kid… you've told me enough, next time I see the teme… I'm putting a bullet in his head" he said as Inari beamed. Naruto walked Inari back to the house before anymore demons decided to appear, unknown to him he was heard by a white haired man wearing a blue trench coat. "Still doing what's right aye, Naruto" he said out loud. He gripped his sheathed O-katana and walked away.

* * *

**Tazuna's House**

Tsunami was getting worried her son had gone off to god knows were, she had asked Naruko, Sakura, and Sasuke to look around the area to see they could find him. They had left almost half an hour ago, she looked out a window and saw her son making a snow man with the white haired teen. She saw her son smile for the first time in years; she hadn't seen him smile ever since his father was executed by Gato. Naruko, Sakura, and Sasuke had just came back to deliver the bad news to Tsunami when they saw him playing with Naruto. Naruto saw them, "Hey why don't you guys join us" he said, Sasuke gave grunt and retreated back into the house, Sakura bowed to him and said no before also going back into the house. Naruto looked at the pink haired girl before turning back only meets a snowball to the face.

He shook the snow off his face and looked at his sister who stuck her tongue out at him and she readied another snowball and threw it, Naruto dodged and it hit Inari. "Whoa Inari, you gonna let her get away with that!" he said.

Inari shook the snow off his face, "No, it's payback time" he said readying his own snowball and throwing it which he missed, "Gotta do better than that Inari" she said making another snowball and hitting Naruto again. Naruto let the snow fall of his face before slowly whipping it off; he turned to Naruko and smirked. Bringing out his DB; with the ethereal arm he scooped up a large amount of snow and patting it to make a perfect ball, he turned to his sister with and evil grin which made her pale.

"REVENGE!" he said throwing the over-sized snowball and burying Naruko in a pile of snow.

She got her head out and shook her head of any snow; they stared at each other for a few seconds before laughing. They build barricades and began a snowball fight; ten minutes later they stopped and decided to make snow angels. Naruko and Inari made perfect angels but, when naruto tried it came out a devil with horns, tail, and a pitchfork; he sweatdropped. At the end of it Naruto carried a sleeping Inari back inside with Naruko following, Tsunami took her son off the silver haired devil's hands and went to tuck her son in bed. Naruto went back outside and looked at the stars again; he heard the door close behind him he turned to see his sister who also looked at the stars.

"It was a lot of fun" she said with Naruto looking at her before sighing.

"Look Naruko, about what I said earlier-"

"It's okay, if you don't want to come back it's your choice I mean… we're not exactly family anymore right" she said with a sad smile.

Naruto looked down cast, "I never got to do anything like this back in Konoha, I guess this is the first time we've actually hung out" he said as she looked back at him.

"…We may not be related anymore, but that doesn't mean we can't still be friends right" he said.

"H-Hai, just friends" she said a little sad, they stood next to each other looking at the sky until they noticed the different colored lights that suddenly appeared (Northern Lights). They looked at the many lights; both unconsciously held each other's hands as they continued to watch the sky. Naruto didn't notice light soft glowing light that his Devil Bringer was giving off.

* * *

**Nero**

"Hey Kakashi, you head back I'll take it from here"

"You sure about this?"

"Don't worry about it, you go rest"

"Alright then" he said going back to the house.

Nero walked around the area, paying attention to his surroundings for any Demonic activity. He saw his Devil Bringer glow an ominous violet color; he quickly turned to meet an O-katana to pressed up against his throat.

"You're getting slower Nero, if this were a real fight you'd be dead"

"Vergil?"

"Who else…" said the blue clad devil with a smirk as he placed Yamato back in its sheath.

"VERGIL!" Nero half yelled hugging his brother. Vergil groaned a bit, he wasn't really found of hugs but, for this occasion he allowed it; he patted Nero on his back.

"It's been four years, where've you been?"

"After we scattered, I returned to our fathers estate I wanted to pay my respect to both mother and father, once I had done that I became the local demon slayer".

"So that's why we haven't been getting any calls from England" Nero said.

"Yes, after I eradicated the country from demons I took a boat back to the states and I ended up stranded here" he said with a sigh.

"Let me guess… giant squid?"

"Don't even remind me-"Vergil quickly said.

"Well I don't think we'll be seeing any demons tonight so let's head back" Nero said as he walks back with Vergil following.

* * *

**Tazuna's House**

Naruto was sitting on the couch with Naruko sleeping on his shoulder, he was about to join her in rest when he was approached by the Uchiha. "Can I help you?" he said, Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "I want them…"

"Want what?"

"Your weapons… all of them"

Naruto glared at the raven haired boy, "sorry, don't think so".

"I wasn't asking I'm ordering you to hand them over"

"Unless you want me to put a bullet between your legs, I suggest you walk away"

"You dare threaten me, I'm the last of the Uchiha clan, those weapons belong in the hands of an elite such as myself and not some demon" he said with a smirk.

"Title doesn't mean jack shit to me, I'm going to say this again… walk away"

Sasuke sneered and reached for Alastor when Naruto shot up grabbed his wrist and brought up Kurama to his face. "I'll give you one last chance, back down now and I won't splatter your brains over the wall" he said with a glare, before Sasuke could make a comeback he heard a click sound. Turning his head he saw Dante with Ebony & Ivory drawn to his face, "I'd listen to him, our weapons are something that aren't for grabs" he said with soul piercing glare, Sasuke gulped and walked away though he was mentally cursing, 'Just you wait you demon those weapons will belong to me'. Naruko who had woken up due to Naruto jumping up saw what had happened and sneered at what her 'teammate' tried to do. Kakashi walked toward Sasuke along with Sakura, Naruto sighed and fell back on the couch, Dante sat on a chair, "Some day huh?" he said with Naruto nodding.

"Yup… I got us a target" Naruto said.

"I'm listening-"

"The guys name is Gato, apparently he's causing poverty in the nearby village… he's slowly killing off everyone as he taking every coin they've got left… we see this guy, we take him out" he said with Dante nodding. Naruko had a worried a face, they were talking assassination here, she was about to say something when the door clicked open. In came Nero, "Hey guys guess who I found?" he said pointing back.

"Vergil!" said both Naruto and Dante as they got off their seats. He smiled as he held out his arms, Naruto hugged his older brother, Dante and Vergil stared at each other.

"VERGIL!" Dante half yelled with open arms all cheerfully.

"Dante-"Vergil said also with open arms, and in a split second both had each other fist nailed in each other's face.

Naruto and Nero sweatdropped, "Something's never change do they" Naruto said with Nero scratching the back of his head, Naruko looked at the blue wearing white haired man, "White hair, trench coat, big sword… must run in the family" she said, with Naruto and Nero getting bigger sweatdrops.

* * *

Next Chapter: Four Devils – End of Poverty!

AN: Okay guys, I had to brainstorm a bit for this chapter so yeah as you can see I added signs that Naruko will be in Naruto's Harem and since only three of you guys voted Yugito has made her way onto it as well. Anyway guys I've been thinking, since I got Kurama turned into a devil arm I was thinking why not the other biju I've already chosen a few but, I want you guys to pick out which weapons and powers they should posses. For example Kurama is multi form weapon with a fire element, I'll allow multi forms to only three other biju so choose wisely, also feel free to use weapons from other games/manga heres the list…

**Shukaku**

**Weapon: Lance**

**Element: Wind**

**Matatabi **

**Weapon: ?**

**Element: Fire**

**Isobu**

**Weapon: ?**

**Element: Water or Ice**

**Son Goku**

**Weapon: ?**

**Element: Fire or Earth**

**Kokuo**

**Weapon: ?**

**Element: Earth or Lightining**

**Saiken**

**Weapon: ?**

**Element: Water or Ice**

**Choumei**

**Weapon: Chakrams or Scythe**

**Element: Wind**

**Gyuki**

**Weapon: ?**

**Element: Earth or Lightning**

And those are the choices, I'll look at them by the end of the week and see which one fits best so be sure to cast your weapon choice and I'll see you guys next week with the next chapter, ciao!


	5. Chapter 5: Four Devils, EoP!

_**AN: I don't own Naruto or Devil May Cry, if I did then I wouldn't be writing this, with that said enjoy!**_

* * *

_**AN: Alright guys time for the winning weapons that the bijuu will be turned into**_

_**Matatabi (Fire) – Bladed Whip by The Dark Blood Joker**_

_**Isobu (Ice) – Spiked Saw Blade Shield by DragonSoul28**_

_**Son Goku (Earth) – Bo Staff by Everyone -_-**_

_**Kokuo (Fire) – Compound Bow by DragonSoul 28**_

_**Saiken (Ice) – Trident by jprince410**_

_**Choumei (Fire) – Scythe by Everyone**_

_**Gyuki (Lightning) – Viking War Hammer by Blackenergy666 **_

_**And those are the winning votes and yes they'll be found sometime around the Akatsuki arc!**_

* * *

"Talking!"

"_Flashback__/Flashback!"_

'_Thoughts'_

[Action—Whistle]

"**Demon Talking/Devil Trigger!**

'_**Jutsu/Combo'**_

* * *

**Devil among Shinobi**

**Chapter 5: Four Devils –End of Poverty!**

* * *

_**Previously!**_

"_Vergil!" said both Naruto and Dante as they got off their seats. He smiled as he held out his arms, Naruto hugged his older brother, Dante and Vergil stared at each other._

"_VERGIL!" Dante half yelled with open arms all cheerfully._

"_Dante-"Vergil said also with open arms, and in a split second both had each other fist nailed in each other's face._

_Naruto and Nero sweatdropped, "Something's never change do they" Naruto said with Nero scratching the back of his head, Naruko looked at the blue wearing white haired man, "White hair, trench coat, big sword… must run in the family" she said, with Naruto and Nero getting bigger sweatdrop._

* * *

_**Now – Time Skip Five Days Later…**_

Morning dawn Naruto, Vergil, and Nero had set out to patrol the area while Dante choose to help guard Tazuna while Kakashi trained the genin. Kakashi had taught his team tree walking, Sasuke and Sakura were skeptical at first when Kakashi mentioned 'climb trees' as training; Naruko already knew this since she trained with her parents. Tree walking was considered a chakra control exercise which not only helps control it but, helps expand ones chakra coils. So off the genin set, taking a kunai and slashing a tree to mark their progress as they ran up, Sakura was able to instantly get to the top because out of everyone she had the lowest amount of chakra which made it easier to control. Sasuke had chakra reserves of a low chunin and had some difficulties getting to the top, while Naruko had reserves of a high jonin meaning she had the worst control but, thankfully her father had already taught her this exercise and she was already at water walking.

The past week she had managed to get closer to Naruto, she really wanted him to return to the village even if they weren't related anymore. Seemed like after their little moment under the northern lights, may have created unknown feelings towards the silver haired devil. "Naruko, you listening?" asked Kakashi waving a hand in front of her; snapping out of her thoughts, "Eh! You say something Kaka-sensei?" she said, getting a sweatdrop from the Cyclops, 'Is this how Gai feels when I say that?' he thought.

"As I was saying, tomorrow we'll be protecting Tazuna at the bridge so get some rest for tomorrow-"he said as the genin nodded and they all walked back to Tazuna's home.

* * *

_**Naruto**_

Currently walking through the village, he took pity the condition of the village; kids were running around the streets wearing tattered clothing, homeless lying on the floor either sleeping or starving to death. He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw mercenaries walking into some sort of club, "excuse me?" he asks nearby merchant, "who were those people?"

"Those are mercenaries hired by gato, they do most of his dirty work-"

"Gato! So they know where he is-"he said before he gained a sinister grin, "Hey is Gato by any chance in there?"

"Yes, most of us saw him enter… what you going to do?"

"Just gonna fulfill a promise I made to Inari-"he said walking up to the door only to be stopped by mercenary holding a clipboard and pen.

"Sorry pal can't let you in-"he said, Naruto looks at him, "-You're not on the list"

Naruto sighs before sending an uppercut to his jaw and knocking the man unconscious, Naruto heard collected gasps from those nearby; he held his hands and caught the falling pen and clipboard. He quickly wrote something down and let the clipboard fall on the unconscious man.

"Am now-"the silver haired devil said, walking in; looking down on the clipboard Naruto had wrote 'Fuck You' on it.

Walking in he began to hear techno music as he neared the main hall, sure enough it was a dance/strip club. Naruto maneuvered his way through the crowed and towards the bar; he eyed every inch and corner of the club, the entire room was crawling with demonic energy. His line of sight went to a V.I.P room just above the DJ, he saw a man wearing black with bandages around his face and a large zanbato strapped to his back. Next to him was a female wearing a battle kimono and a Hunter Nin mask, behind them were two other Shinobi wearing black cloaks and claw like gauntlets. In front of the group was a short man wearing a black business attire and glasses, 'Theres my target' thought Naruto as he smirked.

"Can I get you something?" asked the bartender.

"Nani? Oh, uh do you mix?"

"Yes what would you like-"

"Take two of your strongest and shake" he said getting a nod from the bartender.

Naruto once again looked around only to notice that most of the people were now looking at him hungrily, and not the 'I would ride you all night' or 'Have you ever slept with another man?' kind of look. He turned back to the bar keep who have arrived back with his drink, "Hey what's with everyone?" he said getting a dark chuckle from the barkeep.

"You know theres a reason why 'humans' aren't allowed in here… their flesh is just so delicious-" he said getting Naruto attention, he stared at the barkeep as blood began to pour from his eyes and all those around him. Naruto jumped up in the air as the barkeep's limbs exploded revealing pale white arms with red veins, out of his head shot out horns and spikes on his back (DMC 3: Abyss). Before the transformation could be complete Naruto brought out Kurama and shot the man in the head killing him and stopping the mutation. Unfortunately, Gato and the rest of the group heard the gun shot and looked toward the glass window. Everyone began transforming into the same or similar beings (Prides, Greed, Gluttony, and Lust), "damn-"Naruto said, "-Wonder how many I can take out before the others arrive" he said flaring his demonic energy.

In the forest as Nero and Vergil were getting ready to head back they felt Naruto's signature and rushed off; well Nero did, Vergil sighed and followed suit. Dante also felt it, he placed Rebellion on his back and rushed out.

Back at the club, Naruto was surrounded; Gato and the others were amused wondering how long the gaki would survive, the girl however was worried for the former blonde. Down on the dance floor, Naruto jumped towards the DJ mixer avoiding the slashes and looked through the music selections, "can't kill without a good beat-"

**(Play Combichrist – Sent to Destroy)**

Naruto taps his foot a few times before jumping forward and kicking a pride away knocking back other demons along the way. He brought out Alastor and swung it, taking half of a greed's torso; he then blocked a scythe swing. He grabbed it and kicked the abyss away, tossing Alastor up in the air Naruto charged forward, "_**Streak!**_" with a whirlwind slash he hacked the unlucky demons within range before throwing it like a buzz saw impaling a greed before it could raise the dead. He reached up and caught Alastor and stabbed a gluttony; keeping it impaled he swung his sword back hitting an incoming pride then swung it forward slamming a another to the ground before doing a whirlwind slash catching prides at the edge of the blades then flinging them up towards the wall.

Up in the V.I.P lounge Gato was getting slightly nervous, the silver haired teen was dispatching of most of his men rather quickly. Zabuza noticed his worried face, "Gozu, Meizu-"he said getting their attention, "Finish him" with a nod they disappeared in a swirl of water.

Naruto swung Alastor which was currently sparking with electricity, "_**Round Trip**_" he said as he threw his weapon in a whirlwind motion, he pulled out Kurama and the kanji shifted to two morphing them into his akimbo machine pistols. He jumped up as the lesser demons charged him; while up in the air Naruto did a mid-back flip leaving him upside down, stretching out both arms upward fired a rain of bullets as he came spinning down. As he touched the floor he spun again while continuing to fire his weapons, in less than a minute nearly 60% of the room had been cleared out.

(AN: Marvel Ultimate Alliance: Deadpool Merc's Revenge)

The Kanji shifted back to one and holstered Kurama as he caught Alastor which had swung back to him. He instantly turned around to block a spiked chain; he saw two black cloaked figures with clawed gauntlets, quickly noticing their hitai-ate they were kiri nuke nin. They circled around him trying to tie him up with their connected chain; Naruto jumped up and slashed it in half separating them from their attack. The two charged at him again, while Naruto began to read their movements if there was one thing he hated and it was being double teamed; not that i5 mattered but, it sure as hell was annoying. He blocked an incoming strike and kicked Meizu away; Gozu brought up hi other claw and tried to stab the former blond. Naruto grabbed it with his left hand and threw him at Meizu who was currently getting up. Naruto swung Alastor a few times then charged the two, "_**Stinger!**_" he yelled impaling the two nin to a wall.

Zabuza was a little pissed, the two demon brothers had underestimated their opponent… again, and it got them killed. Gato was getting scared now; this unknown boy is single-handedly taking out his hired guns and had just killed two of Zabuza's subordinates. He was about to order Haku, the girl next to him to go down next when they heard a slicing sound. The door had bit sliced into five diagonal parts and in came a silver haired man wearing a blue trench coat over regal attire, in his hands was a sheathed O-katana. They heard a large banging sound and turned to their left, a large blue ethereal fist punched a hole though the wall; in came another silver haired man wearing a dark blue hooded trench coat and had a costumed made zanbato on his back.

Zabuza again was about to order Haku to go down with him to fight off the new comers when a third silver haired man dropped down from the ceiling; landing and crushing two lesser demons beneath them. This man had a red trench coat with another zanbato strapped to his back this one resembled a skull that appeared to be screaming with a ribcage as its guard.

"About time you guys got here-"Naruto said smirking.

"Hehe good you left us some-"Dante smirked pulling out Rebellion.

"An entire crime ring run by demons, wow who would've known-"Nero said, revving up Red Queen.

"Let's get this over with-"Vergil said unsheathing Yamato.

The four devils stood back to back, each of their blades let out a high pitched echo and charged the remaining demons.

**(Play Devil May Cry 3 OST – Dante's Office Seven Sins Battle)**

Gato, Zabuza, and Haku watched as the four devils sliced through his remaining forces like nothing, "Tsk, Haku-"

"H-Hai!"

"Guard Gato, I'm going down there myself-"

"Zabuza-sama!"

"That's an order Haku-"he said creating three _**Mizu Bushin**_ and headed down, Gato was praying that Zabuza disposed of the four devils, he didn't want to have to use his trump card just yet.

The four devils were happily hacking and slashing the lesser demons when their blades were blocked by a zanbato.

"The hell-" said Nero, as they all jumped back looking at their new opponent(s) apparently the same guy, four to be exact. "A one on one battle is it, hopefully you won't be a disappointment-"Vergil said out loud getting a scowl from the real Zabuza. They charged at each other, weapons clashed creating sparks.

Naruto was currently blocking sword swings whoever this guy was, he was skilled; the look in his eyes were that of a killer. He charged electricity and swung hard countering the bushins current strike, his arm glowed blue and in an instant the bushin was grabbed by an ethereal blue arm. Naruto threw the clone up in the air and used his DB to grab it from a distance and slam it into the floor making it splash out of existence. He looked up to see the masked girl standing in front of Gato protecting him as she made eye contact with Naruto. He frowned and looked around, there were a few demons left but, nothing his brothers couldn't handle he grabbed a nearby table and threw it at the window shielding the V.I.P room.

"Look out!" Haku yelled tackling Gato away as the table crashed through and embedding it to a wall. They got up and Naruto jumped through with Kurama drawn and ready to fire, Haku got in the way and launched a hand full of senbon at the former blond. With great precision, Naruto fired rounds making the senbon crash with the bullets and knocking them both away.

"Move-"he said, the girl shakes her head, "I can't-"

"Please move, I don't want to kill you-"he said, as she shook her head again.

Without knowing Gato took out a knife and held it against her throat, "Back off, NOW!" he yelled.

"Fucking Coward-"he murmured angrily.

Downstairs, Zabuza was breathing heavily, 'what the hell are these guys?' he thought. Nero and Vergil had easily dispatched of his clones and Dante nearly took his head… twice!

Zabuza caught the corner of his vision the glass from the window was broken, 'HAKU!' he thought jumping away from a killing blow courtesy of Vergil. He jumped through the window and saw the stalemate, "GATO! THE HELL ARE YOU DOING LET GO OF HER!" he yelled.

**(End of Song)**

* * *

"What and leave myself to him-" he said pointing, "remember I'm the one whose paying you, kill them and I swear on my entire company she'll live" he said pressing the knife closer as Dante and Vergil came in, leaving Nero to finish the rest of the demons. Naruto aimed at Gato's head which was a risk he didn't want to take; on one side he could kill him while he's monologuing which is good, the other side Gato could move Haku in front of the bullet killing her instead which is bad. He grits his teeth and lowered his weapon, Vergil saw the look in the short man's eyes he was going to kill the girl. Reaching into Dante's coat he pulled out Ivory and was about to pull the trigger, Gato out of fright threw Haku at Naruto who caught her. Dante and Vergil fired at the short tyrant but, managed to get away.

"You okay-"Naruto asked her.

Haku didn't reply instead buried her head in his chest while she silently cried, "Dante, Vergil follow him-"he said getting nods from his older siblings and chased down Gato.

"Hey what's your name?" he asked the bandage faced man.

"Zabuza Momochi, kid… thanks for saving my daughter" he said getting a surprised look from Haku.

"Hey you should be thanking Vergil for that, guess this means were not enemies anymore-"

"Looks that way-"

"Alright then, you have any idea where Gato may have gone?"

Zabuza thought about it, "Yes, there is this one place it had a large stone board-"he said.

"A portal… Nero you done over there" he yelled.

"Yeah, I'm done here" he yelled back.

"Come on we're going after Gato-"he turns to Zabuza, "Can you take us there?"

"With pleasure-"he said as Haku got off the former blond.

* * *

**Dante and Vergil**

"For a little man, he sure runs fast-"the blue clad devil said.

"No kidding, you think he's a demon like the ones at the club?"

"Maybe… or he's serving another" he said.

The increased their speed and caught up with Gato who was standing in front of a large stone wall at the edge of the village, "That better not be what I think it is-" Vergil said staring at the markings around it.

Dante noticed the villagers staring at them wondering if the two were going to help them take down Gato. At that moment Naruto, Nero, Zabuza, and Haku arrived at the scene, "I knew it, it's a portal… Guys get everyone out of here I'll deal with it-" The three devils nodded to their younger sibling and took off, "Oi Gaki-" Naruto turned to Zabuza, "-good luck" he said jumping away, Haku gave Naruto one last glance and followed Zabuza.

Pulling out Kurama he aimed at Gato, "now where were we?" he said.

"Back off, or else I'll open the doorway and unleash whatever demon awaits on the other side!" Gato threatened.

Kurama glowed red, "I don't think so" he fired a charged round, Gato barely dodged and opened the gate. In a violet flash, a portal opened through the stone and out jumped a familiar toad demon with the Rusulka being blue instead of red, 'the hell didn't we kill this thing already!' thought Naruto. Gato tried to escape but, was cut off by a blue barrier, Naruto looked at the cowering man as he hid behind the stone, Naruto remembered what Dagon had said back at the lake.

"_Don't think this is over… there are more of us-"_

'Great' were Naruto's thoughts.

The Demon let out a roar and the whole village was hit by a blizzard, Naruto jumped away to avoid the slime it was upchucking, "Ew, just as nasty as the last one cut me some slack man, not that big on toads".

It roared again, **"FOOOOOL! YOU THINK I CARE WHAT YOU SAY!"**

Naruto wiped his pants, "tsk'chyea! We don't finish this quickly, it's gonna scar me for life"

"**GRRRRR! I WILL CRUSH YOU!" **It yelled.

Naruto smirked as he placed a hand on Alastor and kept his aim with Kurama, "well then… come at me bro!"

**(Play Devil May Cry 4 OST – Frozen Frog)**

Naruto began firing rounds into Bael, it shaked its body as it icicles shot out of its back and cam raining down. Dodging the falling ice, Alastor glowed violet and charged large quantities of electricity, "_**Drive!**_" with a slash Naruto sent a violet shockwave towards Bael. The demon took the hit and let out a roar, lowering its head it prepared to pounce the silver haired devil; Naruto saw this and sheathed his weapons. Bael jumped at Naruto open mouthed and ready to swallow; Naruto punched Bael downwards with his Devil Bringer cracking the ground beneath it.

Naruto jumped over the toad demon and grabbed its tail; he picked it up and slammed it on the ground again before throwing it at a house. Naruto pulled out Kurama, the kanji shifted to six and morphed into an XM25 Grenade Launcher; glowing red Naruto fired twelve rounds into the house destroying it in a fiery explosion. He watched closely as Beal got up slowly and shakes its head, it growled and breathed in air inflating its throat glowing violet. He roared making the area go pitch black like last time, Naruto frowned and reverted Kurama back to normal as the Rusulka came down.

He fired at one which annoyingly kept moving and was hit from his right by the other, he skid across the floor and fired charged rounds at the sirens. Unknowingly Beal jumped out from behind him, Naruto turned around a little too late and was swallowed; Beal began to happily munch on his prey but suddenly felt a sting. He roared out in pain as his back was blown out from the inside, Naruto jumped out of the dying demon holding a SMAW Launcher. The barrier broke and he reverted Kurama back and holstered it as he whipped the slime off his coat and pants, he stopped when he heard more roars; turning around he saw five more toad demons.

"Damn… he wasn't kidding; it's like an all you-can-eat-buffet" Naruto stated, as Dante and the others dropped down, "[Whistle] damn look at 'em all" Dante said as the demons began hoping around smashing into houses, "Well let's test this sucker out-" he said taking out Pandora. He placed it on the ground and morphed into a portable Gatling gun and fired at the demons, they felt the bullets tare through their skin and turned their attention towards Dante who smirked. He picked up Pandora and held it over his head as it morphed into a three bazooka; he gave an innocent smile and pulled the trigger sending the demons flying in the air with the explosion. Twirling the weapon around it morphed into a three sided boomerang shuriken and hurled it slicing the toads in mid-air. In one final transformation Pandora morphed into a mobile missile battery, Dante smirks and pushes the levers firing the missiles and annihilating the demons. Pandora morphed back into its box form and opened catching everyone's attention; Dante simply closed it with his foot and sighed in relief.

**(End of Song)**

By now Zabuza and Haku were star struck, their mouths hit rock bottom at the destruction the box weapon had accomplished, "Well guys time to vote… who destroys the hell gate-"Naruto said, Vergil walked up not giving anyone the chance to say anything used _**Judgment Cut**_ and sliced the gate in three equal parts falling towards the ground in a large crash. Naruto looked towards the gate or more specifically the cowering short man, "Gato-"

Away from the now destroyed gate, people were speaking amongst themselves at what they have witnessed from afar. They have seen a large toad demon jump out of the stone gate and then five more which were immediately destroyed. They were broken from their conversation when they saw Naruto walk towards them holding Kurama in one hand and dragging Gato with the other. They noticed he was now missing a leg, Naruto threw him in front of everyone, "Look at them Gato, you have taken the lives and welfare of every single person here-" he said, "You've gone as far as using a hostage to save your own skin, and had unleashed high ranking demons amongst the village; for your crimes-" he points Kurama at Gato's head, "-we sentence you to death".

Gato panicked, "WAI-"

*BANG!*

The sound of a gunshot echoed throughout the small village, time slowed down as Gato's now lifeless body hit the ground. The villagers stood their wide-eyed, few began to cry tears of joy as they all began to cheer… Gato's tyranny had finally ended.

* * *

Next Chapter: Forgiveness

**AN: I'm so sorry guys, I know that I update daily but, with everything going on I haven't been able to work much on my stories for instant ideas for how the story goes, also whether or not I should start the sequel to NaruTo! AND the Reboot I'm doing for Konoha's Dovahkiin, now before you guys start talking smack heres the thing, the guy that adopted it apparently hasn't even started it yet and it's been like what two months; anyway I will be restarting everything from chapter 2 meaning I will extend to what Naruto has been doing the two years he's been at Skyrim. So yeah that's my plan so far and no I won't be doing the sequel just yet, anyway guys I'll see you on the next update ciao!**


	6. Chapter 6: Forgiveness

_**AN: I don't own Naruto or Devil May Cry, if I did then I wouldn't be writing this, with that said enjoy!**_

* * *

"Talking!"

"_Flashback__/Flashback!"_

'_Thoughts'_

[Action—Whistle]

"**Demon Talking/Devil Trigger!**

'_**Jutsu/Combo'**_

* * *

**Devil among Shinobi**

**Chapter 6: Forgiveness**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_Away from the now destroyed gate, people were speaking amongst themselves at what they have witnessed from afar. They have seen a large toad demon jump out of the stone gate and then five more which were immediately destroyed. They were broken from their conversation when they saw Naruto walk towards them holding Kurama in one hand and dragging Gato with the other. They noticed he was now missing a leg, Naruto threw him in front of everyone, "Look at them Gato, you have taken the lives and welfare of every single person here-"he said, "You've gone as far as using a hostage to save your own skin, and had unleashed high ranking demons amongst the village; for your crimes-"he points Kurama at Gato's head, "-we sentence you to death"._

_Gato panicked, "WAI-"_

_*BANG!*_

_The sound of a gunshot echoed throughout the small village, time slowed down as Gato's now lifeless body hit the ground. The villagers stood their wide-eyed; few began to cry tears of joy as they all began to cheer… Gato's tyranny had finally ended._

* * *

_**Now**_

It was been two weeks since the death of Gato and word was quickly spreading of the demon slayers like wild fire, Dante was having thoughts about opening another shop only question was where? To both Naruto and Nero's surprise the people of wave, couldn't care less of their demonic heritage and had seen them along with their other two siblings as heroes. Virgil being the non-socialist that he is stayed clear of any conversation, however his appearance and demeanor just so happened to attract most of the female population, much to his dismay. Almost a month later, the bridge was finally complete and team seven was ready to go back; during that time Naruto had forgiven ex-sister of her actions and had agreed to return with her and her team back to Konoha for only a week before he would leave again.

Naruko didn't want to see her brother leave after all the trouble she went through to convince him; Kakashi couldn't see any way to stop him from doing so, Naruto was now a demon so the council will call for his death the moment they find out and his parents will most likely be devastated. Sasuke had tried and repeatedly failed to gain the weapons he had rightfully claimed, one threat from Virgil made the Sharingan user back off for good. Sakura was still scared of the four, but was able to push herself to at least deal with it. We now find them standing near the finished bridge, Naruto standing beside his sister and her team while his brothers where standing by Zabuza and Haku; their job, help end the civil war. The villagers were giving their goodbyes while Inari ran up to hug the black clad teen, "Do you really have to go aniki?" asked the teary eyed boy, Naruto hugged back, "Yeah I'll be back in a few days to visit before I head to Kiri" he ruffled the kids hair making him pout.

The blond then walked up to Haku who blushed heavily, the girl had gained a major crush on the silver haired teen ever since Gato's execution, she had managed to get fairly close to the black clad devil. Most who have seen them together would often mistake them for a couple; this made one Naruko very jealous. Zabuza as well as Dante who had heard the of the local sayings and had approved in front of a large crowed, needless to say the two blushed hard enough to resemble the color of cherry jello.

"Haku-chan-"he said huskily in her ear making her moan slightly while irritating Naruko, "-hope you don't mind sharing little ol' me" this made Haku do a 'Hinata' as she blushed furiously and poked both her index fingers, he gave her a hug and a gripped high five to Zabuza before he faced his siblings, "Now remember you three, no… fighting, or so help me I will do to you what Trish did to Dante on Christmas-" he said making the three pale before they nodded rapidly, "Good then, I will see you guys in a few a days" he said, turning to leave with team seven, while Dante, Vergil, and Nero follow Zabuza and Haku towards Kiri. "So, what should we name the bridge?" Tazuna asked the public, Inari walked up, "How about, The Four Devil's Bridge!" he said pumping his fist up, many of the villagers agreed, "Then it's settled, the bridge shall be known as 'The Four Devil's Bridge!" Tazuna proclaimed, with everyone cheering.

* * *

**Road to Konoha**

Naruto was walking just ahead of everybody else; he just wanted to get the whole thing over and done with. Naruko and even Kakashi had tried to communicate with the former blond; he talked abit but shrugged off any personal questions. Sasuke just glared daggers at the silver haired devil; he needed the weapons to kill his brother, why couldn't the demon understand that. Sakura had tried to get the Uchiha to date her but, was shut-down as he seemed more interested in what the devil was carrying.

"How long till we get there?" he asked.

"Not long-"Kakashi stated.

"Nii-san, what do you plan to do when we get there?" Naruko asked her ex-twin.

"Just gonna visit some friends then lay low for the week"

"As if anyone would be dumb enough to befriend a demon" Sasuke stated.

"I could say the same about you Uchiha, as far as what the Kyuubi told me, the Sharingan was a mutated from the Byakugan, which was given to the Hyuuga by a Demon itself; all in all you're no different than me" he said shocking the everybody present.

"The K-Kyuubi" Sakura stuttered.

"It's funny actually, I've had the soul since birth, and with its soul came over years of knowledge, it's to say that I know more about the Sharingan than the Uchiha do" Naruto said as he continued at his own pace, "Wow… then that means you must know at least hundreds of jutsu-"Naruko stated as she placed a finger on her lower lip thoughtfully, Kakashi had to agree as well.

"Not really-"he said confusing the two.

"While he did offer to train me, I refused and took up a different offer-"

"And what would that be-"

Naruto just shook his head, "That's something I'm going to be keeping to myself" he said placing a hand of his pistol, the others looked confused at this, Naruko stared at the weapon as it gave out a malicious vibe which was all too familiar with the one she had sealed within her.

**Konoha West Gates**

"Well you four came back sooner than expected, but who's he?"

"Izumo, Kotetsu he's just a traveler wanting to stay for a few days" Naruko stated, hoping that they would buy it; the two chunin stared at the silver haired devil, 'Weird clothes for a traveler and what's up with the zanbato' they both thought, "Well I guess we could let him in, we will have to inform the Hokage and have someone look after him during his stay-"Izumo stated, Naruto just looked at the pair annoyed.

"Sorry, but travelers don't usually carry weapons, especially zanbato, it's just a precaution-"

"So you can kill me if I'm considered a threat-"Naruto stated with a glare making the two flinch, "-whatever" he said looking away. "Um, right, anyway show us your passports and your good to go" Kotetsu said as Izumo _**Shunshin'd **_towards the Hokage tower. Team 7 showed them their I.D. and passports, Kotetsu checked them and allowed them entrance. "Well I'm heading out, don't wait up" Naruto said before walking off, Team 7 could only look at the silver haired devils retreating form, "He'll be fine, come we gotta give our report to Hokage-sama" Kakashi said as he led his team to the tower, it wasn't until then that Sasuke noticed that the route Naruto took led straight to the Uchiha compound.

**Kage Tower**

Minato Namikaze sat by his desk reading reports of all recent missions while his _**Kage Bunshins**_ worked on paperwork. Both he and his wife Kushina Uzumaki, hadn't stopped looking for their missing son, even the man's sensei Jiraiya had told him it was futile, five years and nothing had come up in his spy network, his only deduction was that he was either taken by a village and were hiding him or he was dead. Both parents refused to believe that and had continued their search, Minato sighed as he finished looking over the reports when Kushina walked in with another stack.

"Still no sign of him?" he asked, receiving a no from his wife.

"What word from the spies?" she asked; Minato had sent the best of the best to each village hoping to find their son.

"Nothing-"he stated when Izumo appeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Hokage-sama" he said with a bow.

"Izumo aren't you supposed to be guarding the west gate?" Minato asked tilting his head.

"Yes, but this is important-"he said, the blond man sat up straight, "Alright, do tell"

"Team 7 has returned from their mission to wave-", "Already? That's awful fast don't you think?" Minato said to his wife who agreed with him.

"Right well you see, there was a fifth member with them-"this peaked their interest.

"He claims to be a traveler but, with him carrying a zanbato I hardly doubt he's here for sightseeing" he said, Minato looked at Kushina who nodded, "Very well, Kushina will watch over this man, I'm sure Kakashi will be here with his team, I'll see what I what I can get from them" he said, "Alright, I'll see you and Naruko later" Kushina said giving the blond a peck on the cheek and heading out. "If that is all Izumo, dismissed" he said, "Hai, Hokage-sama" Izumo stated before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

**30 Minutes Later**

Team 7 walks into the office, "You four are here rather early-"Minato stated, "-well doesn't matter, Kakashi report" said man stepped up, "Hai, Sensei-" Kakashi went on to explain everything that has happened and he did his best to hide Naruto's identity, he included the encounter of the assaults, the lake battle between the three devils and the toad demon, the elimination of the tyrant Gato, Meeting the A-class Hunter Nin Zabuza and his accomplice Haku, and how they were headed towards Kiri to join the rebellion. Minato was intrigued by the three demon slayers and their weapons, but that would be for another time, "Though I find the whole report intriguing, Kakashi you should have taken precaution and sent for reinforcements, your team isn't ready to take down demons even if they are lesser" he said before leaning on his chair, "Now, I believe Izumo said something about another member visiting here-"he asked.

"Yeah dad, he's one of the demon slayers we told you about" Naruko added in.

"I see, well your mother agreed to be the one to watch over him, how long is he planning on staying" Minato asked. Kakashi and Naruko grew a bit nervous, this meant that heir was a chance of discovering Naruto's identity , "Only a week" she said, Minato narrowed his eyes, there was something they weren't telling him, he sighed, "Very well-" he brought out several bills of ryo, "For surviving an encounter with both an A-Class Missing Nin and demons, I present you all with S-rank pay" he said handing over the large quantities of money, "Now, dismissed and Naruko, I'll see you at home" she smiled at him and turned to walk away with her team.

"What are you four hiding?" he asked himself.

* * *

**Uchiha Compound**

The silver haired devil walked up to the large compound and knocked on the door several times, moment later a black haired beauty opened the door, "Can I help you?" the woman asked, "Yeah, is Satsuki Uchiha here?" he asked, the Uchiha matriarch nodded, "Satsuki, come down here theres a young man out here who wants to speak with you" Mikoto called out, which she got a reply, "If it's for a date, then I'm not interested" she called out, making the devil sweatdrop. "I just want to speak with her-"he said, Mikoto nodded and went inside, moments later a younger girl walked out, seemed fourteen but, already with killer C-cups, her hair and eyes were raven black like all Uchiha's and tied in a small pony tail with x-cross chopsticks. She wore a black sweater and pants with a kunai/shuriken holster strapped to her leg along with a Hitai-ate tied to her arm.

"Well what do you want?" she asked.

"I think its best we speak in a more secluded area" he said walking away, Satsuki narrowed her eyes but, followed cautiously. When they stopped she looked to see a street filled with Sakura Trees, it brought back memories of her childhood, she remembered meeting a blond haired boy with whisker marks on his cheeks, she remembered them being best friends, she remembered the crush she had developed on him, she had also remembered the note he had left her before he disappeared.

_**Flashback**_

_Satsuki was in her room reading a book on Katon Jutsu when she heard a knock on her window; she opened it to see a wounded Naruto. She gasped and helped him in, "Naruto-kun, what happened!?" she asked as she ran into her bathroom opened her cabinet and brought out some healing salve and bandages. "It happened again-"he said, wincing as his friend rubbed the ointment on his stab wound, she looked at him sadly before patching him up. "Satsuki-chan-"he said making the girl blush at the suffix, "H-Hai?" she asked, "I'm leaving tonight" he said making her gasp, "But why?" she asked not wanting to lose her best friend, "You know why Satsuki-chan, you know why I can't stay here" he said not meeting her gaze, he reached into his pocket and brought out a note, "I wrote this for you, don't read it until after midnight, by then I should be gone" he said as he staggered to get up, "I promise Satsuki-chan, I won't forget you" he said climbing out of the window and heading off. Satsuki only stared at her open window resisting the urge to shed tears, that midnight she opened and read the note._

_**Dear Satsuki-Chan,**_

_**I can never repay you for everything you've done for me, you along with your mother and brother, even old man Teuchi and Ayame. I will always treasure the memories we made, I know that we'll meet again someday after all, bonds never truly break.**_

_Satsuki stopped reading as tears were at the edge of her eyes and her hands shaking._

_**Goodbye and I hope I see you again**_

_**Love, **_

_**Naruto.**_

_The Uchiha broke down hard as she held the note close to her chest, Mikoto and Itachi came in wondering what was wrong with their daughter/sister. She never replied, just sobbed into her mother's arms._

_**End of Flashback**_

Satsuki snapped back into reality as the silver haired teen stopped in the center of the road, "It's beautiful isn't it?" he said, watching the sakura petals fly in the wind, "I always knew we'd see each other again, though I think I took my sweet time don't you think" he said, the Uchiha just stared at the devil in confusion but, could have sworn she'd seen her childhood friend. "Who are you?" she asked, "I can't say theres always ears listening ya know" he said looking up into a tree and frowned slightly as he caught the sight of red hair. He turned to the girl and walked towards her, he placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered, "I've got to go now but, we'll see each other again after all, _bonds never truly break_-"Satsuki went wide-eyed as the silver haired teen walked past her.

She turned her head slowly, "Naruto-kun?" she whispered, the devil turned to her and winked as he walked away. The Uchiha stared at the white haired devil as a lone tear fell from her eyes.

* * *

**Training Ground 36**

Naruto walked across the open spaced forest, he knew someone was following him and could only guess who it was. "Okay this is starting to piss me off, show yourself!" he shouted, nobody came out; Naruto brought out Kurama and fired a demonic round into the trees knocking them over. A red blur shot out and landed a few feet away from him, Naruto glared at the woman before him, 'Why'd he sent her of all people!?' he thought of himself still gripping his pistol. "If you're going to be stocking me, then do a better job" he growled. Kushina frowned, "It was for precautions, the fact that you actually brought me out of hiding proves you're skilled; I know you're not here for sightseeing, so I'm going to have to ask you to state your business" she said unsheathing her Katana and pointing it at the devil.

"You have no idea what you're up against" he said holstering Kurama and bringing out Alastor and charging violet electricity. Kushina went wide-eyed as the teen appeared in front of her, "_**STINGER!"**_ he stabbed forward, the red-haired woman dodged but, was backlashed by the large quantities of lightning produced. Naruto appeared in front of her and started swinging his blade; Kushina was having trouble blocking the incoming swings, each hit felt like a full powered punch from Tsunade. Kushina managed to jump back and create distance between the two; she sunk her blade into the ground, then charged chakra into her palms. She reached forward and shot out multiple chains, Naruto stood impassive he watched his previous mother use her personal jutsu on him. Naruto brought of his left arm as the chains wrapped around him, he tugged on the chains and threw Kushina up in the air before slamming her down hard on the ground. The woman coughed out blood as she slowly crawled out of the small crater, Naruto walked up to her with Alastor drawn, when he was close enough, a red spider web barrier surrounded the area.

"Kuso!" he snarled, Kushina looked up at him confused as the whole area became dark, out of the darkness appeared five red armored creatures with light blue eyes, yellow stinger like claws, and a cape of black mist (Mephistos). "Better stay back" he told Kushina as he charged forward. The red-haired woman could only stare as the silver-haired teen rushed towards the floating demons; the Mephisto's swirled around the devil as their claws shined bright before shooting out like a scorpion's stinger. Naruto dodged the stingers as he placed Alastor on his back; he brought out Kurama as the kanji shifted to five and morphed into an ACR-6.8 assault rifle. He aimed and let the yokai charged bullets fly, Kushina watched in awe as the weapons barrel flashed and the nearly visible bullets tore through the demons mist cloak.

Naruto activated the laser sight on Kurama and increased his accuracy, soon three cloaks dispersed and the bodies dropped, which turned out to be red armored scorpion demons. Naruto air-hiked towards them, when he was close enough he grabbed one of their stingers and fired a barrage of bullets into one before throwing the corpse at the other two, the kanji shifted to six and Kurama morphed into a XM25 Grenade Launcher. The incendiary rounds melted through their armor like butter on toast, he turned to the remaining two who circled around him and fired their stingers, he jumped up and fired another round setting their cloaks ablaze. The kanji shifted back to one and holstered his pistol, Naruto grabbed the Mephisto's tail as it fell and slammed it into the other repeatedly until their bodies were nothing but crushed heap which he tossed aside. The barrier broke and Naruto turned his attention to Kushina, the woman only stared at him in awe then thought about it, with a weapon like those she wouldn't stand a chance.

Naruto was about to walk away when he felt an enormous demonic signature coming from the north, as he turned Kushina caught a glimpse of the thin whisker marks on his face and gasped, "Sochi?" she whispered, as Naruto ran towards the signature. Kushina forced herself up, wincing at the damage she received, and followed her long lost son.

**Kage Tower**

Minato continued his work reviewing over the reports and signing papers, when he too felt the demonic signature. "ANBU!" he yelled as they dropped down, "Hai, Hokage-sama?" they asked, "Set the village on lockdown and get everyone to safety-" he pointed to two of the anbu, "-the rest of you get every able shinobi here quickly" he stated, "Hai!" they said disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

**Uchiha Compound**

Sasuke, Mikoto, and Satsuki, the only survivors of the Uchiha massacre sat in the living quarters describing his mission to wave; they were interrupted by the demonic energy being released, "Stay here you two" Mikoto stated as she changed into her anbu gear and headed towards the tower, Sasuke and Satsuki only looked at each other before heading out as well.

**Icharaku Ramen**

Naruko, Kakashi, and Iruka ate their respected bowls as they told each the chunin about their mission to wave. Teuchi and Ayame were also enjoying the story and were beyond happy to know that Naruto was alive and in the village, before they could tell more they were shakened by the demonic energy being emitted.

"What is that?" Naruko asked.

"I don't know, but if I knew any better, then Naruto's probably at the center of it, come on we've got to help out anyway we can" Kakashi stated paying off for the meals and heading towards the signature.

**Kage Tower – Twenty Minutes Later**

"Minato what's going on?" Haishi asked, with the following Jonin and clan heads: Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Anko, Yugao, Hayate, Genma, Tsume, Hana, Shibi, Choza, Inoichi, Mikoto, Shikaku, and even Naruko were wondering the same question.

"As you all know an enormous demonic signature was detected north of here and is growing stronger, I've called you all here to find it and eliminate it before it reaches maximum levels-"he said.

"What about you sensei?" Kakashi asked.

"I'll be going as well, Naruko you stay here, the rest of you move out" he ordered and with that everyone _**Shunshin'd**_ away, Naruko frowned and jumped out the window heading out as well.

* * *

**Unknown Area**

Kushina tree hopped as she attempted to catch up to her son, to her surprise he was running faster than any human she's ever seen, even she could sense it, Naruto exited the forest and to an abandoned village. To his surprise he saw the Hell Gate at the top of a cliff which was beginning to open; just as Kushina came out of the forest a blue spider web barrier circled the entire village. Kushina ran up and pounded her fist on the barrier; "NARUTO!" said devil turned to her, before turning his attention to the Hell Gate. A large crack appeared on the gate before molten magma melted a hole through it before a massive lion-like centaur demon shot out of it, shaking the earth as it landed just feet away from Naruto. Kushina gasped at sight in front of her and grew more worried for her birth child.

The lion-centaur gripped its large blade before letting loose a demonic roar setting the closer building ablaze. Naruto waved his hand in front of him as if trying to wave off a bad stench; he narrowed his eyes as the demon walked in his direction not noticing the silver haired devil. _**"Ahhh, the human world, it's been a while…"**_ the demon stated, Naruto walked towards it ignoring Kushina's pleas to stop. To her shock the two walked right past each other not saying a word, that is until Naruto drew Alastor, "_**STREAK!**_" he shouts as he spins with a hard swing instantly dousing the flames of the surrounding buildings as well as the ones on the demon's back.

"_**How curious-"**_the lion centaur stated turning its attention to the silver haired devil, Naruto hefted his weapon on his shoulder and wiped his hand on his coat, "Fire's bad for the complexion, I burn easily, never tan" he said, the demon growled at him, _**"When I came to this world two thousand years ago, there was no such human as the likes of you"**_ it said. Naruto just stared at it, "Want to make it another two thousand?" he challenged, enraging the demon, _**"SILENCE!"**_ it shouted hefting its blade ready to stab, "NARUTO MOVE NOW!" Kushina shouted, instead Naruto stood there as the demon struck down. Blade met blade creating a shockwave as Naruto used Alastor to block, the tip of the blade was super heated as Naruto pushed larger sword away making the demon stumble. The lion centaur growled in annoyance, _**"Futile pest, you will suffer the wrath of Berial! I, the conqueror of the Fire Hell!"**_ the demon roared igniting the flames on his body as well as on the buildings once again.

Naruto cracked his neck as lighting sparked all over Alastor, Kushina could only watch, "Sochi-"

**(Play DMC4 OST – Sworn Through Swords)**

Berial swung his sword at the devil destroying any nearby house within range of its strike, Naruto jumped high and slashed away at the demon's upper torso. It winced in pain as the lightning coursed through its body. Berial got annoyed and swung his free arm at the devil, Naruto quickly brought up Alastor as the arm hit his weapon sending him crashing through a house. He crashed through the roof with two FMG9 and fired his demonic weapons, Berial shielded his face with his free hand before he crouched back and pounced forward bringing his blade down causing the whole house to collapse. Naruto was right under the blade as his Devil Bringer stopped it from smashing him; he pushed it back stumbling the enormous lion centaur. Kurama's kanji shifted to nine and morphed into SMAW Launcher, he fired the rocket causing Berial to lose his grip on his sword and fall to the ground.

Naruto morphed Kurama back to normal and brought out Alastor and began charging high amounts of electricity as Berial began to pick himself up.

Kushina watched as her son fought a demon at least fifteen times his size, sure she had watched him kill off Mephistos but, this was too much. Both were putting up a good fight so, it was hard to tell who was winning.

Naruto had finished charging lightning, Alastor was now glowing dark violet and sparking electricity throughout the blade. Berial sneered and smashed a flaming fist into the ground, Naruto quickly dashed away as the earth beneath him erupted in a fiery inferno. Berial reached for his blade as Naruto came charging with his, taking a swing Naruto flipped over the lion centaur's sword, _**"DRIVE!"**_ with slash of his broadsword he sent a visible shockwave which sent Berial crashing into the ground. Naruto jumped back as its body began to heat up, with a large roar Berial sent his own shockwave destroying the nearby houses. "_**ROUND TRIP!**_" Naruto threw Alastor at the fire demon, which spinned like a saw blade before imbedding itself in its forehead. The white haired devil jumped up on the demon's blade and ran upwards towards its forehead, holding on as he swung his sword trying to pry the devil off.

Naruto jumps once again and lands on Berial's head gripping both Alastor and one of his horns, "Let's see how you like this!" he said as 100,000 volts sparked to life. Berial roared in pain, before it reached up, grabbed the silver haired devil, threw him hard. Naruto crashed onto the earth and rolled over a few times before he stopped in front of his mother, the whiskered devil gripped Alastor as he got up, he turned to his mother who was staring at his left arm as it glowed blue under his coat. He turned to Berial as the lion centaur readied a pounce, second later it jumped forward with his sword ready to split the earth, Naruto _**Air Hiked**_ over his head and grabbed a hold of it face with a large demonic spectral blue arm. Naruto flipped over the demon with his grip still on his face and lifted it off the ground before slamming it into several houses. Berial stood up, still staggering over the damage the attack had done to him, _**"You're arm… You are not human"**_ he stated watching said arm glow underneath his coat. Kushina only stared at what had just occurred, 'Not human, what is that demon talking about!?' she asked herself.

"Don't ask, damn thing drives me crazy though" Naruto said looking at his arm.

"_**You are just like he was-"**_

"He? You referring to my father?" he asked, making the demon snarl.

"_**Father!? You, the son of Sparta!"**_

"So you do know him-"

"_**I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart!"**_ he roared as he charged forward, Naruto frowned and grabbed the demons sword with his Devil Buster, Berial struggled to pull the sword from the whiskered devil. Naruto sunk the blade next to him and run up it like he did before, charging mass amounts of electricity through Alastor he jumped to the demons face, "_**Dance Macabre!**_" Naruto spinned as he slashed away at the demon's torso. Berial roared as his fired finally extinguished making him drop slightly, seeing his chance Naruto jumped once again and with his Devil Bringer grabbed the demon's face and slammed him down creating a small crater, "I'm not done yet!" Naruto uppercutted Berial sending the demon flying a few feet into the air before punching the demon away, Berial crashed into the cliff side and fell to his knees. _**"To be defeated by both father and child… how shameful-"**_ the lion centaur stated, Naruto was catching slightly catching his breath, "You can stay here and die… or you can walk your ugly ass back through that gate, it's your call man" he said, Berial snarled at the devil, _**"I have waited too long to finally walk the plains of the human world, your father Sparda forced me to retreat, I WILL NOT DO SO AGAIN!"**_ the demon shouted before he combusted into flames in the shape of his head and shot towards Naruto, "SOCHI!" Naruto heard his birth mother shout; Naruto just pulled out Kurama and fired a round into the incoming flaming head making it disperse into a few sparks.

Naruto sighed and holstered his weapon, "Well that's a disappointment, I was hoping for a little more than just a few sparks" he said as the barrier around the area cracked and faded away.

**(End of Song)**

Kushina was about to run to her son when she fell on her knees and coughed out blood, Naruto looked at the downed woman, seems like he the _**Sky Drop **_did more damage to her than he thought. He sighed and reached into his coat, he pulled out a small green star and tossed it to Kushina, she looked at the glowing star then at her son, "Crush it in your hands… you'll feel slightly better" he said as he walked towards the glowing red orb floating at the center of the village. Kushina slowly reached for the vital star and crushed it, she soon felt rejuvenated, she was still in pain but, not as much as before. "Sochi-" she called out, "I'm not your son anymore, not by blood anyway-" he said, "Naruto if this is about how we favored Naruko please, just give us a chance" she pleaded, Naruto stopped to think, his mother Eva had always believed in second chances and had told him to forgive his birth parents, back then he reluctantly refused to forgive them, but now, what should he do.

"You want another chance fine then… I will forgive you if you can accept me and my brothers for who we are not for what we are-"he stated, Kushina looked confused, "Brothers? What you are? What are you talking about Sochi?" she asked, Naruto turned away, "When I was leaving the village, I was beaten, stoned, clubbed, and stabbed-" he said making his birth mother gasp with her hands on her mouth, "-I managed set foot a few miles away from there, I was soon caught by the village shinobi and they continued their beatings… soon afterwards they were attacked and killed by lesser demons known as Scarecrows, I was helpless and I knew I was going to die… that's when he saved me-" he said.

"Who?" Kushina asked.

"My father… Sparda" he said, "He made a deal with me in which I accepted, the deal was that he would transfer his blood into me, cutting all bonds I had with my family" he said looking the red-haired woman as she looked down sadly, "In return I would become his son and he would take me away from the elemental nations" he said, "So… I'm no longer your mother then-"she said as tears escaped her eyes. "Not necessarily, we may not be related by blood anymore, but you are still my birth parent and therefore my mother as well" he said, Kushina snapped her head towards him tears now running freely down her face. "Y-you said you'd f-forgive me if I accept y-you, what do you m-mean by that?" she asked between sobs, Naruto sighed, he removed the glove from his left hand and rolled up the sleeve, giving a full view of his Devil Bringer.

"When my father transferred his blood into me, I became one of the strongest demons from netherworld, a Devil" he said, making Kushina wide-eyed in shock. "My father was a Devil as well as my three brothers Dante, Vergil, and Nero, my mother was human named Eva and like any family would they treated me like their own even if I wasn't born from the family" he then turned fully to face Kushina, "So that's why I ask you, are you willing accept me and my sibling regardless of what we are?" he asked. Kushina looked down, she didn't know what to think, moments later Naruto turned his attention to the floating soul and was about to reach out with his Devil Bringer when, "_**Dynamic Entry!"**_ the silver haired devil on reflex, caught an incoming kick and tossed the attacker away. "Amazing, young man you are the first to ever stop my kick, may I have your na-" the green spandex wearing man noticed Naruto's arm, "Oh so it was you, who caused the disturbance, for the safety of our village you must be eliminated" he said getting into stance, Naruto just stared at the bowl-cut Jonin.

As he did more shinobi began to appear, "Kushina are you okay?" Minato asked, "Minato don't hurt him!" she pleaded, the blond was confused, the glowing blue arm on the silver-haired teen clearly defines him as a demon. "Kushina what are you talking about?" he asked, looking back at the devil as he just stood there. The clan heads as well as the Jonin got into stance and awaited for the demon to attack, Naruto just continued staring at Gai, "What's up with your eyebrows?" he asked making everyone present facevault. It was then when Naruko, Satsuki, Sasuke, and Kakashi landed on a tree, "Crap, they got here first" Naruko whispered.

Naruto scratched the back of his head before walking away from the group who in turn just slowly dropped their guard and looked at each other with confused looks in their faces. The silver haired teen reached out and grasped the demon's soul with his Devil Bringer, in a red flash a hellish-like backpack appeared on his right shoulder, the base was shaped like streamline skull with large red glowing eyes, it also had twin metallic projections from the side that resembled folded wings. "_**Mujin Tsurugi: Rushiferu**_ (Inexhaustible Sword: Lucifer)" Naruto stated as a black mist shrouded the new weapon, he looked up at the Hell Gate and took flight. Everyone watched as Naruto hovered in the air, "First I whip it out-" he stated taking out red spectral blades from the wings, "-Then I thrust it in… with great force-" he began firing the weapons, "Every angle… it penetrates… until… with great strength-" he brings out six blades and fires them, "I… ram it in…" pulling out a final blade he fires it in the center, then drops down with a rose in his mouth, the blades that struck the Hell Gate resembled a large heart, "In the end… we're all satisfied-" he clapped his hands causing the blades to explode and the gate to tumble leaving only the heart still intact, "-and you are set free" he said tossing the rose at the last remaining blade, causing it to explode and break the heart in half.

By the end just about everyone was staring in disbelief, just about every woman present blushed at the hidden meaning behind his words, so far the only one clapping was Anko, Gai was crying saying how beautiful that was. The wings on Lucifer folded once again before it was absorbed into Naruto's Devil Bringer, Naruto turned back to look at the crowed and walked forward, Kushina did the same. When they were mere inches apart, she brought him into a hug, surprising everyone, "I don't care what you are, you're still my Sochi" she whispered, Naruto for once in the longest time smiled, and patted her back. "Um, Kushina-Hime, who's this exactly?" Minato asked, Kushina giggled, "Don't you recognize your son when you see him" she said.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"NAAAAAAAAAAANIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !" everyone yelled, up in the tree Naruko and Kakashi sighed in relief, Satsuki smiled as she sees her childhood friend be hugged by his parents. Sasuke was busy looking at the demon's arm, it absorbed the newly obtained weapon, he growled at the chance to gain one of the all-powerful tools had been greatly reduced.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Old Friends**

**AN: And there you guys have it, chapter 6 like 'Fuckin Finally" there you guys have it, its officially back online and I'm now working on both this and Konoha's Dovahkiin, as for Naru Naru no Mi, I starting to think I might just discontinue it cause I've really just lost interest in working on it. Also, another Naruto cross-over I'm thinking of, there hasn't even been one written for it yet and I think I'm gonna be the first. **

**Possible crossovers **

**Naruto x Kurogane (Black Steel)**

**Plot - Naruto is banished after Sasuke's retrieval mission and is killed by Root shortly afterwards, an inventor finds his body and resurrects him as half man/half machine. The sad part is, he's gone mute and the only way he can speak is the sword he was given that claims to be the Kyuubi. Watch as Naruto goes from ninja to swordsman.**

**Anyway like I said this is just a possible cross over, this is not **_**IKEZAWA Haruto's Kurogane, this is Kei Toume's Kurogane (Black Steel), I think it'd be a badass crossover, if anyone's willing to go ahead and write a crossover on this then by all means, consider it a challenge. See ya next time, Ciao. **_


	7. Chapter 7: Old Friends

_**AN: I don't own Naruto or Devil May Cry, if I did then I wouldn't be writing this, with that said enjoy!**_

* * *

"Talking!"

"_Flashback__/Flashback!"_

'_Thoughts'_

[Action—Whistle]

"**Demon Talking/Devil Trigger!**

'_**Jutsu/Combo'**_

* * *

**Devil among Shinobi**

**Chapter 7: Old Friends**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_By the end just about everyone was staring in disbelief, just about every woman present blushed at the hidden meaning behind his words, so far the only one clapping was Anko, Gai was crying saying how beautiful that was. The wings on Lucifer folded once again before it was absorbed into Naruto's Devil Bringer, Naruto turned back to look at the crowed and walked forward, Kushina did the same. When they were mere inches apart, she brought him into a hug, surprising everyone, "I don't care what you are, you're still my Sochi" she whispered, Naruto for once in the longest time smiled, and patted her back. "Um, Kushina-Hime, who's this exactly?" Minato asked, Kushina giggled, "Don't you recognize your son when you see him" she said._

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"_NAAAAAAAAAAANIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIII!" everyone yelled, up in the tree Naruko and Kakashi sighed in relief, Satsuki smiled as she sees her childhood friend be hugged by his parents. Sasuke was busy looking at the demon's arm, it absorbed the newly obtained weapon, he growled at the chance to gain one of the all-powerful tools had been greatly reduced._

* * *

_**Now!**_

**Namikaze Compound**

Standing before his former family, clan heads, and several jonin, Naruto took center stage and had begun explaining things. Things that would include him being occasionally beaten by the village, him meeting his meeting his new father and becoming a devil, him releasing the Kyuubi… wait what!

"N-Naruto… c-could you repeat that I don't think we h-heard you correctly-"Minato stuttered.

"Don't take it the wrong way, I trust the Bijuu with my own heart and soul-"Naruto stated.

"But why would you release it" everyone wondering the same thing.

"Okay, fine, I'll explain… It happened during a… 'family feud'… my older brother Vergil, was manipulated into opening the doorway to the netherworld-"

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto stood ontop of a near tattered building as he watched an enormous tower rise from underground. He knew that when stuff like this happens, demons always seem to be at the center of things._

_The former blond jumped off the roof and rushed towards the tower._

_As he walked in, he heard gunshots from within and ran forward to see a familiar face firing rounds from a two barreled revolver at a chained, ice armored dog._

_From the looks of it, it had two stumps on the side of its neck, seemed like something was blown off… a head maybe._

_With a final shot the former three headed dog flew back and slammed against the ice wall._

_The dog shakingly, stood up, __**"You… are not human are you"**__ the dog said._

"_Figure that out on your own?" the white haired teen asked._

_The dog demon shook its head, __**"Regardless, you have proven your strength, I acknowledge your abilities… take my soul and go forth! You have my blessing!"**_ it stated before his body erupted leaving nothing but a glowing blue orb, which floated towards the devil.

_Nero grasped the orb which then morphed into a tripartite nunchaku, all three had appearance to an icy blue bone which were connected by chains._

_***Whistle!***_

"_That looked fun" Nero turned to see his younger sibling._

"_Naruto? What are you doing here?" he asked._

"_I was in the neighborhood when the tower appeared-"he replied._

"_Oh, am I too late for the party?" the turned to see their red clad older sibling._

"_Dante-" _

"_Ah-yup, what I miss?" he asked, Nero just showed him his new devil arm._

"_So… anyone got an idea on what Vergil's up to?" he asked shocking the two._

"_Vergil's here!?"_

"_Yeah, his demons trashed up my shop and stepped on my pizza!" he said, Naruto and Nero sweatdrop. _

_Before any could say anything they heard the sound of a revving motor, they turned as a red motorcycle crash through. Dante and Nero jumped out of the way, Naruto narrowly dodged to the right, as he did he made eye contact with the young black haired woman riding it._

_She wore a schoolgirl outfit, with dark red combat boots, on her lower back were two holstered SMG's, on her leg was a holstered firearm, and on her back was a bayoneted rocket launcher. However to Naruto the thing that caught his attention the most was her eyes, one being green while other, brown._

_He blushed slightly and jumped back._

"_Whoa… Lady… what's the hurry, didn't you get an invitation?" Dante asked, his response was an aimed rocket. The red clad devil jumped on and surfed through the air before jumping off and letting the rocket hit the roof._

"_HaHa that was fun" he said._

_The woman revved her engine and drove off, jumping into the hole that was made._

"_This just keeps getting better and better-"Dante said before heading into the next room, with Naruto and Nero following._

* * *

_Naruto walked through several rooms, him, Dante, and Nero had split up to search the rest of the tower._

_He came into a room which he was then locked in due to the glowing blue barrier._

_The former blond turned to the room with several large holes in it, "Wonder what made these-" he asked himself, though his answer came when a giant tapeworm-like demon crawled out from one of the holes and flew around._

**(Play Devil May Cry 3 OST – Gigapede Battle Theme)**

"_That's… a big bug" he said, before lightning engulfed the large centipede and fired balls of light violet electricity at the whiskered devil._

_Naruto jumped out of the way and rushed forward, he jumped up and gripped the bug's jaw before repeatedly punching it with his Devil Bringer._

_The large centipede merely shook the slight pain before electrocuting its body once more, Naruto grunted as lightning coursed through his body, he loosened his grip and fell._

_He watched as the centipede crawled into a hole, the former blond looked around before he turned around to meet the bug's large flytrap jaws. The fangs bit down on the devil and releasing more lightning, Naruto shouted in pain before the bug slammed his body onto the ground._

_The silver-haired devil grit his teeth, he rolled over and jumped away as the demon's back legs shined blue and released a trail of lightning bolts towards him._

_As he jumped away, the Gigapede's tail swung and slammed him into a wall._

_Naruto slid down and slammed a blue ethereal fist into the bug's face before it could bite down on him again. He jumped away, avoiding the bug's lightning balls as he did._

'_This is getting me nowhere… how the hell am I supposed to kill this thing' he thought._

"_**Naruto can you hear me"**_

"_Kurama?"_

"_**Kit, I can help you… but you're going to have to release me first-"**__the Bijuu stated._

"_And how exactly would that help, you've got no chakra remember" Naruto retorted, before jumping away from the bug's stinger._

"_**Baka, don't you remember... your brother took that Inu demon's soul and turned it into a weapon, I can do the same"**__ Kurama replied._

"_And your sure of this!?" Naruto shouted, he knew Kurama didn't like being sealed in but, was he willing to become a Devil Arm, for his sake._

"_**Kit, out of all my previous Jinchuuriki, you're the only one I've come to respect… take my soul, and annihilate that poor excuse of a demon!"**__ Kurama stated._

_Naruto nodded and dived into the depths of his mindscape, within the dark waters was a chained, ethereal nine-tailed bijuu, within its chest was a slightly tattered bone like orb with several broken red crystals, encircling a large dark blue flame __**(AN: Think Proud Soul)**__. _

_He looked up at the Bijuu who nodded; Naruto did the same before pulling the tag off the chains._

_Back in outside world, Naruto stiffened as Kurama's orb like soul emerged from his chest; the former blond reached out and grasped it. He watched as his closest friend morph into a black M1911-SS pistol, it had a red grip and Kanji for one._

_He turned to see the Gigapede rushing towards him; Naruto gripped his new and first Devil Arm adding as much of his Yokai into the gun causing it to glow a bright crimson red. When the demon was within range, the former blond aimed at the bug's gaping mouth._

"_Jackpot!" he said before pulling the trigger._

_A Yokai bullet shot out with a flaming twister trailing behind it as it tore through the bug's insides before it combusted into several flaming chunks._

**(End of Song!)**

_**End of Flashback!**_

* * *

Everyone started at the silver-haired devil in shock, Naruto had released the soul of the strongest Bijuu who had willingly become his personal weapon.

"Anyway that's the jest of it-"Naruto finished explaining as he took a sip of tea.

"So that was the deal you made with it" they all turned to Naruko, in which her brother gave a nod to.

"Since his chakra was sealed into you, he's been recovering it at a slow rate… it's been five years and he's only been able to recover up to two tails worth of chakra" he explained.

"So he's weak at the moment-"Kushina asked.

"To you maybe, but you forget, Kurama's the strongest Bijuu for a reason, he doesn't need all nine tails to eradicate a village" he explained making everyone pale and take a glance at the holstered weapon.

He sighed, "Well, hate to leave so soon but, I gotta go-"Naruto said surprising them.

"B-But you promised you'd stay for a week" Naruko stated, now it was both Minato and Kushina's turn to whiplash a look at their son, he could tell they wanted an explanation, after all they wanted to make amends and spend time with him.

"You didn't think the Yokai went unnoticed by every shinobi in this village, one of them is bound to report to the village elders-"Naruto got up and looked out the window and at the villagers.

"Look at them, they may not know who I am but, once they do, they'll begin to treat me like they did before… and now that I'm a demon, they won't stop until they make sure I'm dead… I'm sorry but, I can't stay here" he stated, Kushina began to tear up.

"Where will you go then?" Shikaku asked.

"As of now, my three siblings are heading overt to Kiri, we plan helping the rebellion… after that we can set up shop there" he explained.

"I can send several anbu squads to-"Minato was cutoff as Naruto raised his DB.

"Sorry dad, but we can handle ourselves" he reassured, before he headed towards the door.

"Don't worry, we'll see each other again… you can count on that" he said before opening the door to reveal an anbu who was about to knock.

"Uh… is Hokage-sama in right now?" the violet haired Neko anbu asked.

"Yeah go right in-"he said as he walked out.

"Yugao-san, is there something we can help you with?" Minato asked as he comforted his crying wife.

"The elders request your… and everyone's presence-" she said as she looked around to see the clan heads.

* * *

**With Naruto**

Naruto walked down the streets and was closing in on the gates when, "Naruto!" he stopped and turned to see Satsuki.

"Satsuki-chan?" he said, before she slapped him across the face.

He looked at his childhood friend in confusion as he rubbed his now red and aching cheek.

"Teme… you left me alone for five years…" she said, Naruto could see the dry tears on her face.

"Baka!" she yelled, as she pounded into his chest, repeatedly calling him stupid.

The former blond sighed as he let Satsuki loose her bottled emotions; she eventually calmed down and hugged the whiskered teen, "I thought… I'd never see you again-"she whispered.

"I'm sorry-"he said, Satsuki just clung on tighter.

"It's okay… you came back… that's all that matters-"she replied.

"Um… about that, I'm actually… leaving again-"he said weakily as Satsuki then grew a tick mark and beat him into the ground.

"BAKA!" she shouted as she kicked Naruto's downed self.

"I'm really, really sorry about this Satsuki-chan, but right now my brothers need me-"he responded, she stopped her assault and let him up with a face that demanded an explanation.

After a rather long explanation, the young Uchiha was left shocked and speechless; Naruto had done his best to explain his 'status' without gaining the attention of the passing villagers.

"-Now do you see why I can't stay here" he finished explaining, Satsuki folded her arms with a slight frown.

"Then I'm coming with you" she declared.

"EH!?"

"Are you deaf, I said I'm coming with you!" she repeated.

"But, what about your family-"he asked.

"Yes, what about your family?" they turned to see Mikoto.

"Kaa-chan, I… uh" she tried to explain.

"It's been too long Naru-chan, look how much you've grown, I hardly recognized you when you knocked on our door" she said, making the former blond sweatdrop at the suffix.

"Uh… thanks" he said.

"Now Satsuki… what is this about leaving the village" she asked sweetly making the two shutter.

"Um… I… you see-"she tried to explain, Mikoto how ever walked up to her daughter and stared into her face.

"Kaa-chan… what are you doing?" she asked.

"Oh, I see… does my little Satsuki-chan have a crush on Naru-chan?" she whispered in her ear, making the girl blush an atomic red. "Well if this is what you want then theres no stopping you" she stated, Satsuki stared at her mother in disbelief.

"A-Are you sure?" she asked, receiving a nod.

"Now Naru-chan, promise me that you'll protect my daughter… because of you don't I'll hunt you down and remove the thing that makes you a man" she said in a sweet voice, Naruto paled and nodded rapidly.

"Now Satsuki, let's go pack… Naru-chan, wait here for us" the former blond nodded as the duo left to their compound.

**Meanwhile – Several Miles away from Kiri**

"How much longer till we get there?" Dante asked, rather bored as he, Vergil, Nero, Zabuza, and Haku sailed towards Kirigakure.

"Not much longer, the rebel's base is on the third island to the left" Zabuza explained, Dante sighed and was about to laid down.

An hour later they set foot on the island and were about to make way towards the base, when Dante felt a chill go up his spine.

"Something wrong?" Nero asked.

"She's here… I sense it-"the red clad devil stated as he looked around frantically.

Seconds later Dante was hit by a rather large rock, they turned to see a long haired blond woman wearing a black leather outfit.

"Hey Trish-"Vergil said, high fiving the woman.

"What are you doing here?" Nero asked.

"What does it look like, we came looking for you guys" she replied.

"We?" they asked.

**On the Road to Wave Country**

With Naruto running with Yokai enhanced speed and Satsuki taking to the trees, they were making good progress. Back in the village, Sasuke had objected to letting his sister leave the village, not because he cared for her, but because he thought someone would try and take the secrets of Sharingan.

Mikoto had explained that everything would be fine, however after discovering 'who' she was leaving with only made him despise the former blond even more.

It wasn't until after they left when the elders leaked out who the silver-haired teen was, that put the village in full alert. The civilians had also learned about Satsuki's disappearance thanks to her supposed brother and had demanded they retrieve her and kill the demon responsible; this however was immediately shutdown by the threat of execution by the Yondaime.

"Naruto-kun, I think we should rest up a bit" the Uchiha heiress suggested.

"Are you sure? There could be demons around the area-"he replied, before he heard the sound of a revved engine.

"W-What is that?" Satsuki asked bringing out a kunai and flaring her three-tomoe Sharingan.

Naruto brought out Kurama as he saw a red mechanical figure rushing his way; it wasn't until he saw the woman riding it that made him pale.

Said woman, looked around nineteen or twenty years of age, had black hair and heterochromic eyes **(AN: Green/Brown I think)**. She wore a schoolgirl's outfit with red knee high combat boots; on her back were several weapons, ranging from dual SMG's, side arms, and her trademark bayonet rocket launcher.

**(AN: DMC3 look)**

"M-MARY!" he shouted, before the girl brought out Kalina Ann and rammed the bayonet into the devils chest as she zoomed by before pulling the trigger and sending him flying into the air.

Seconds later the rocket exploded and Naruto comically fell to the ground.

The motorbike stopped by his downed self, "Where do you get off, leaving without saying goodbye… I swear you starting to act more like Dante" she said.

Satsuki helped the former blond up, Mary noticed the way the girl looked at him before they both stared at each other.

"Who are you!" Satsuki demanded as she glared at the woman for hurting her 'friend'.

"My name is Mary… but you can call me, Lady… as for who I am… I'm Naruto's lover" she stated.

The silver haired devil the felt dread as he slowly turned to Satsuki who was flaring an ominous glow, "Naruto-" she said, the former blond cried anime tears.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Kiri Rebellion**

**AN: And there you guys have it chapter seven, sorry this chapter didn't have enough action but, there will be in the next. For those of you wondering, yes I did change Naruto's mindscape to resemble an underwater area and yes it's somewhat similar to entering the Station of Awakening in Kingdom Hearts. I know it the mindscape resembles one's personality or life (I think) but, I decided to bend that rule.**

**Anyway something I wanted to point out, Naruto will not have every Bijuu weapon, some will stay with their Jinchuuriki and some will be given to the devils, for those of you wondering or have forgotten, the list is on chapter five.**

**Next up, Arch Mage Jinchuuriki might be placed on hold for a while, I'm starting to have a writer's block on that story, and who knows when I'll start writing it again, hopefully soon. In the mean time I will start up the Proto-Type crossover and continue on with Konoha's Dovahkiin.**

**That should be it for now, see ya next time, Ciao!**


	8. Chapter 8: Kiri Rebellion

AN: I don't own Naruto or Devil May Cry, if I did then I wouldn't be writing this, with that said enjoy!

* * *

"Talking!"

"Flashback/Flashback!"

'Thoughts'

*Action—Whistle*

"**Demon Talking/Devil Trigger!**"

'Jutsu/Combo'

* * *

**Devil among Shinobi**

Chapter 8: Kiri Rebellion

* * *

_Previously_

_"M-MARY!" he shouted, before the girl brought out Kalina Ann and rammed the bayonet into the devils chest as she zoomed by before pulling the trigger and sending him flying into the air._

_Seconds later the rocket exploded and Naruto comically fell to the ground._

_The motorbike stopped by his downed self, "Where do you get off, leaving without saying goodbye… I swear you starting to act more like Dante" she said._

_Satsuki helped the former blond up, Mary noticed the way the girl looked at him before they both stared at each other._

_"Who are you!" Satsuki demanded as she glared at the woman for hurting her 'friend'._

_"My name is Mary… but you can call me, Lady… as for who I am… I'm Naruto's lover" she stated._

_The silver haired devil the felt dread as he slowly turned to Satsuki who was flaring an ominous glow, "Naruto-" she said, the former blond cried anime tears._

* * *

Now

Sounds of guns blazing and blades clashing echoed throughout the village of Kirigakure, under heavy assault both loyal Kiri Shinobi and Rebellion battled through streets and rooftops. Blood splattering on every wall, window, and floor; fires had razed many local residential areas.

"Hey Nero, how long until Mei gets here!" Dante shouted over his bolting Ebony and Ivory.

"She's still aiding her troops in the southern area, we've got to hold up until Vergil gets here!" he shouted back, whilst slamming an enemy Shinobi with bone crushing force.

"_**Suiton: Hahonryū!**_ (Water Release: Tearing Torrent)"

Nero's Devil Bringer shined brightly as he summoned up the tripartite nunchaku, Cerberus. A single swing and the Jutsu was frozen solid. Bringing out he Blue Rose double barrel revolver the ninja was easily disposed of, "Naruto better hurry his too, all this bloodlust will attract the demons into the area!"

"_**Hanketsu Katto! **_(Judgement Cut)" in perfect multi-slash, many opposing Shinobi were bisected. Strong electrical bolts followed, shielding the Devils from any more incoming Jutsu, "Trish, Vergil, the hell took so long?" Nero asked.

"We've got bigger problems to worry about-" Trish stopped as the earth began to shake.

Slowly but steadily did a blue ethereal barrier surround both village and island, the Shinobi forces seize fire as they look upon two whale-eel like demons hover above the skies, "Not these things again" Dante mused. The Demons where in fact hybrids, their mouths resembled that of a baleen whale with rather sharp jagged teeth and three eel-like tails that it uses to swim through the skies, this variety of demon was known as the Leviathan.

* * *

_Flashback - Three Days Prior to Assault _

"_Zabuza, how nice to see you... didn't think you'd come back after your little assassination attempt"_

"_Like I've got nothin' better to do"_

"_Humph, sure you don't... I however would like to know who your guests a little more" _

_The one before the group was the leader of the rebellion, Mei Terumi, the last pure blooded user of Futton and Yōton. Though she was usually calm and cheerful, there was something about the four assailants with the exception of Haku that radiated with malicious aura._

"_I guess it couldn't hurt to tell, right?" he turned Vergil who nodded in return._

"_They appear human... but their not-" Mei was careful as to not flare her Chakra._

"_So they're demons" she knew full well that there were some out their that posed as humans in order to get close to their targets. Several of her soldiers had already fallen victims to the same tactic and would not have anymore suffer the same fate, she carefully reached for a Kunai but was stopped by the sound of a running motor._

"_Lady's here-" Dante mused, Vergil however had not taken his eyes of Mei, "I would suggest you release the blade in your hand, we aren't just some pathetic lesser beings that would die to the steel of man" he stated._

_At this, the entire base was on full alert, a blue haired boy with glasses and common Kiri Shinobi wear landed in front of Mei with a strangely bandaged sword. "He's right beautiful, swords like those ain't gonna kill us" Dante added in before getting bopped on the head, courtesy of Trish. _

_Nero sighed and stepped in, "We're Devils" this instantly raised the tension, few readied hand signs, "Listen, I know you all have a history with demons, we have too we will never under any circumstances harm the innocent"_

"_And why should we believe anything you say" another blue haired man demanded, this one wearing an eyepatch._

"_Because whether you like it or not, we're the best chance you've got at winning this war-" they turned to see a fourth silver haired individual, followed by a slightly older woman and another teen, branding an Uchiha fan on her shoulder._

"_Our mother was a human named Eva... she was murdered five years ago by a pack of demons that raided our home... our father was in fact one of the greatest demons ever known, was killed because he had fallen in love with her... their relationship, our birth... was a crime against the netherworld... they died to protect us!" _

_Everyone listened in, "Demons... angels... gods... devils... whatever the hell you want to call them, as long as we're still breathing, we're gonna find them and put a bullet in their fucking skulls" Naruto finished._

"_You'd really turn your back on your own kind to protect the very race they would sooner kill than let live?" Mei asked._

"_Our father did the same, there's no reason why we can't"_

"_Besides we've been killing demons for a while, there's no reason to stop now" Dante added in._

_Mei stood quietly as she came to a decision, "Having six demon-slaying demons and an Uchiha would most definitely give us an advantage in this war"_

"_Um, I'm not a-"_

"_Lady roll with it" Nero whispered._

"_Mei are you really considering this!?" Ao asked._

"_Yagura has us on the ropes, we can hardly send a message to our camps without them intercepting our carrier, not to mention they have a Jinchuuriki in their arsenal the best thing is to have someone who knows how to bring them down if they're ever released"_

"_So, I take it we're in?" Dante asked, Mei nodded and had them follow her._

"_We're preparing a full-scale assault in seventy two hours, our forces are at full force but we are quickly running low on supplies, we have absolute zero contact with the surrounding villages and I highly doubt they lend a hand"_

"_You're right on that, all the main villages strive to be the most resourceful, they'd sooner level Kiri to the ground than aid it" Satsuki stated._

"_The closest village here is in Nami no Kuni, but they're still recovering from poverty and barely have anything to provide" Haku added in._

"_So we're out of options?"_

"_Sadly yes"_

"_Not just that-" they turn to Vergil, "The longer the battle wages the higher chances of encountering a demon will rise"_

"_Demons are attracted to bloodlust, I'd say we've got a good two or three hours before the village is swarmed by them" Naruto replies, Mei rubs her forehead this just complicates things even more._

"_Alright simple then, we just gotta get to Yagura before the demons arrive" Zabuza mused._

"_Yeah and we've got to plow through an army before reaching him" Satsuki replied._

"_Then there's also their Jinchuuriki if he sees that his forces are retreating, he'll let it loose" Mary muse, "Not to mention Yagura's a Kage... he won't go down without a fight"_

"_Unless Naruto takes the shot-" Trish states, everyone turns to her, "Did you forget already, Kurama's seventh form" Naruto turns away sheepishly._

"_Do you mind filling us in?" Zabuza asked._

_Naruto removed Kurama from his holster and had everyone watch as the Kanji shifted to seven and morphed into a Ballista Sniper Rifle. "You had him upgraded?" Dante asked with a smirk, "Yup... you want to hear the full summary or the short?" he asked Mei._

_She nor any of her Shinobi have ever seen such a weapon and of course would definitely want to know about, however there would be plenty of time for it afterwards, "Short" she answered._

"_I can kill at about point ninety-three miles without him realizing it"_

"_You can't be serious-" both Ao and Zabuza stated, while .93 was less than a mile it was still a good distance, but that was to be expected since the Devil Arm was in fact a Bolt-Action Rifle with heavy Yokai rounds._

"_Dead serious, only problem is getting into the village undetected and even so I'll need a good vantage point"_

_Chojuro stepped in, "Um... I know a place-" Mei gave the go to continue, he walked up to the map, "Here... just north of the tower, there's a path underneath the cliffside with a clear view of the Kage's Office, only problem is, that it's also a scout post and you're most likely find one or two Shinobi there"_

"_Seems simple enough, Mary you still got your Silencer?"_

"_Got it"_

"_Right then, Mary's with me, we're gonna need you ready in case we're compromised"_

_Mei cupped her chin and nodded, "Very well, however we'll still need a way to contact our base camps so... Ao and Zabuza will do" _

_The two sighed but did as they were told, "Naruto, help me bring my bike in", "Sure thing" Satsuki and Haku gave a light glare at the heterochromia demon slayer._

_Dante saw the two looks and glanced at his younger brother along with his lover, he put two and two together. "OH~~~! Hahahahaha! That's classic!" _

"_What is?" Nero asked, he whispered in his ear which caused the Devil to smirk._

* * *

_Three Days Later -Zero Hour_

_Naruto edged through the very thin cliffside, it was times like these that he wished he could absorb Alastor into his Devil Bringer. He finally made it onto the post, sure enough there were a total of three Shinobi in his view, "There's two in front and another in the back, you're up" Naruto dropped down using his hands to grip the ledge while Mary passed over him, she noticed the blood trailing down his nose and kicked him in the face. _

"_Pervert-" she muttered, knowing he had a good look at her panties._

"_What was that?" they heard, Naruto tilted his head a couple times, hinting that one was heading their way. One poked their head out, Mary then grabbed the ninja and pulled him out and off the rocky cliffs. Before his yell could attract his teammates, Mary had already stepped in and splattered their brains over the wall. _

_Naruto pulled himself up and walked in to see Mary remove the Silencer from her Handgun, "You're ready?" Kurama morphed into his Sniper form and got into position, "Ready"_

_Through the scope Naruto was able to see the light within the Office, however the mist made it difficult to spot his target, "Kurama, use infrared-" the line of sight was background in dark violet while his target was outlined in an orange spectrum, indicating its body heat._

"_Naruto do you see a Yagura?" he heard over his ear peace._

"_The guy sitting by desk... I see 'em, are you're forces ready?"_

"_Ready from this end"_

"_Alright, I'm taking the shot" many held their breathes as they waiting to hear the gunshot that would end the longlasting war._

_Scope aligned, the second Naruto pulled the trigger did a Kunai hit the barrel and shot the bullet off course. The Yokai enhanced ammo blasted through the windows and shredded through the desk, missing Yagura by inches. The alarm echoed throughout the village, "I've been compromised, begin the assault!" he spoke through the earpiece._

"_Where's Yagura now?" Mei asked._

"_He's getting, I'm on pursuit!" he responded as he jumped off the cliff with Mary right behind him, the saw the first Shinobi that Mary had tossed over board and scowled. Morphing Kurama back to his Handgun form he rapidly fired a clip into the unfortunate man._

_Explosions began to erupt throughout the village, gunshots followed shortly._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"_**Katon: Karyū Endan! **_(Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)" Satsuki spewed flames which she then manipulated into a genuine-looking dragon.

"_**Hyoton: Hissatsu Hyōsō!**_(Ice Release: Certain-Kill Ice Spears)" Haku unleashed a tundra of frozen spikes.

"_**Yoton: **__Yōyū Kanketsusen ! _(Lava Release: Lava Scourge)" Mei slammed her fist into the ground and erupted many scourging lava waves from beneath.

"Im almost out of Chakra!" the battle had gone on for two hours and going on three, most Shinobi were burning off their Chakra in both Tai and Ninjutsu. It wasn't until the earth began shake that placed the rebellion on the edge, Zabuza swiped the blood off Kubikiribōchō, "They're here-" he whispered as a humanoid demons swooped down from the air, they branded steel fractured armor, blood tears pouring from their eyes, their right arms replaced with a mechanical spear. (AN: DmC Harpy)

"Incoming!" he shouted, the Harpy's gave out glass shattering shreaks as they fired their spear-like appendages.

* * *

Lady revved her bike and increased her speed as she bulldozed through enemy Shinobi and demons alike. Time slowed as a large feral rat-like demon shot from an alley way and nearly tackled her off if a glowing red blade hadn't pinned its head to the ground (AN: DmC Rage). Naruto flew over head with Lucifer attached to his back, dodging and slashing away at harpies that crossed his path.

He quickly spotted his siblings, "Guys get down!" he shouted as he dived down, firing many blades at ground enemies before detonating them. "Alright everybody's focusing on the demons; Nero, Trish you two take east, Dante, Mary you two head west, Vergil-" he turned to see that he had already left.

"Okay~~ last I saw Yagura was heading north, I better follow... good luck you guys" Lucifer's wings snap open and he takes to the skies once more.

"Alright you heard little bro, come on girls!" Dante twirled Ebony and Ivory, "Let's dance!"

* * *

Satsuki grunted as she had an arm underneath a Rage's throat, she was pinned the ground as the rat attempted to maul her. Its fangs bared as it snapped its jaws at the Uchiha Heiress, she struggled as she reached for a Kunai. The Rage got closer to her face as she brought out the knife and jammed it into the rat's throat, the demon roared in pain as she continued to jab the blade in and out of it.

'Just how thick is its hide?' she thought, before Zabuza kicked it off her and decapitated it.

"You okay?"

"I'll live-"

"It's getting worse, Mei what are your orders!"

She pinned a Harpy to the ground and tore its wings off before sinking a Kunai to the back of its head, "There's too many of them, call a full retreat!" she ordered, Zabuza looked toward the invading demons and Yagura's forces, who were also considering the idea. "You heard the lady, retreat!" he shouted.

"What about Naruto and the others?"

"They can handle themselves, now c'mon!" Satsuki bit her lower lip before dashing off with Zabuza.

* * *

With Naruto

Yagura had left a cave with two Anbu at his side, he looked up at the sky with Sharingan reflecting from his eyes. "Demons?" he mused with a raised eyebrow, "Bring her out, looks like we'll be needing her sooner than expected" he ordered.

"Hai!" two other Anbu walked out with a chained Brunette.

It wasn't until Naruto landed in front of them with Kurama's Akimbo SMG form, "Not getting away this time" he said.

"Hmph, so you were the one who attempted to assassinate me"

"Yeah what of it?" Yagura motioned his guards to back down and bring forth their Jinchuuriki, "I think its time for the Sanbi to have a little fun, let's start with you shall we?"

Naruto gasped when he saw the woman before him, the violet stripes on her cheeks and the cold emotionless eyes, "Rin!?"

* * *

Next Chapter: Limbo

AN: Sup guys, after about half a year I've finally updated this story, I'm sorry for making it short but I promise the next update won't take as long. Anyway like I said before I do plan on introducing weapons and enemies from DmC: Devil may Cry including the custom Biju weapons you all voted for. Also a little upgrade on Kurama's forms which, here they are...

1) M1911-SS (Black Frame, Red Grip, Long Barrel, FMJ)

2) MP7 (Akimbo, Rapid Fire, FMJ)

3) R860 MCS (Fore Grip, Long Barrel, FMJ)

4) Peacekeeper SMG (Fore Grip, Long Barrel, Rapid Fire, Hybrid Optic Scope, FMJ)

5) XM25 Grenade Launcher (Long Barrel, High Speed Kit)

6) Minigun (High Speed Motor, Damped Subframe)

7) Ballista Sniper Rifle (Ballistics CPU, Dual Band, Long Barrel, Variable Zoom, FMJ)

8) SMAW Launcher (Guidance System)

9) ?

Anyway that should be it, Konoha's Dovahkiin is next in line for update followed by Poke'Legend and Nuclear Badlands, so till next, Ciao!


End file.
